I Love You, Angel
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Kris and Tommy are about to get married, but what will they have to go through to get there? R&R please! :D Big parts are written with the help of BlueOrbs998!
1. Prologue

*** As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories (except the K/K-femslash ones). I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
**

**Read & Review! :)

* * *

**

**I Love You, Angel**

**Prologue.**

He leaned his head back towards the car seat and pulled his long fingers through his blond hair. The other arm was propped up with the elbow towards the open window, the hand holding a lose grip towards the south of the steering wheel, two fingers slowly drumming onto it.

It had been a long day, and he was longing to get home to his kids and his fiancé, those who meant the world to him, and we would walk through wind and fire to make sure they had the best that he could give them. He was going to marry his fiancé within two weeks, something they had been talking about a lot the last couple of months, and she had prepared everything. He had helped of course, but she loved making the preparations, and he let her do it. Of course she valued his opinion and he didn't mind giving it to her.

He couldn't believe that the woman he had loved for such a long time was going to be his bride. Memories of a school dance in collage came to his mind, and he remembered how he had picked her up at her parents' house in San Francisco. Both her parents had been there, and her big sister, and they had all been very thrilled that he was taking the youngest to the dance. Her big sister was of course interested in men too, or well, the men were more interested in her while she was more interested in sports. Both the sister's were extremely beautiful, and he couldn't believe he had stolen the youngest. Every man in school envied him. All the guys wanted her. All the girls wanted to be her.

It was hard to understand that the girl he had fallen in love with almost 10 years ago, then been forced to apart from, and then like a miracle found his way back to, was now the girl he was going to marry. But she was no girl anymore, no cute teenager with her hair in pigtails and braces. No, she was a full grown woman, and FBI agent and the mother of his two children. A woman so strong and powerful, with all the charm he could ever ask for, and probably the only one in the world that could remove all his problems with just a smile. The touch of her hand and the sound of her voice could switch a day from totally miserable to the best day in his life.

He knew it was true.

He loved Kris Munroe.

Tommy smiled as he made a left turn in the road crossing, without moving his elbow from the open window. It was the middle of May and the last couple of weeks had been warm and humid. Summer was on its way with big steps.

Tommy smiled as he looked out of the open window, looking over at a park where kids were playing together, their parents sitting on benches around the playground, always keeping one eye on their kids as they had another eye on the other parent that they were talking to. Tommy smiled when he heard the sound of kids laughing. Pictures of his twins came to his eyes and he felt himself press the gas pedal further towards the floor. He wanted home to them now.

Tommy closed his eyes for a short second as a warm breeze brushed the blond locks from his face. He loved the summer and he loved the sunlight. He then pulled his fingers through the hair again before he looked back out towards the road. He caught a look at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should cut his hair before the wedding. It was really getting long, but he also knew that Kris loved to pull her fingers through it.

He pushed his pilot sunglasses back up onto the bridge of the nose as he made another turn and hit the gas pedal as he finally got out of the more crowded roads and out onto the bigger ones. Going past another car he pushed his black mustang up into 55 mph. He pressed a button in the car and the roof slid back behind the back seat. He loved the convertible, he loved to feel the warm breeze against his body and he loved feeling his thin jacket flutter with the wind.

He and Kris had bought a bigger house another twenty minutes away from the city. It was a little longer to drive but it was a bigger house, to Kris' joy it had a huge kitchen, then the kids could get their own rooms when they were old enough, a beautiful high ceiling living room, a dining hall with white marble floor, a porch on the second floor, and the thing Tommy loved the most – a huge garden. He had put up a swing where the twins spent a lot of time, they had a sandpit and there was also a beautiful outside space with stone ground where they both could spend summer nights eating outside, and also where the kids could learn how to bike among other things. Tommy loved the house. Kris loved the house. The twins, who now where past a year, seemed to love everything.

Tommy pushed his car up into higher speed as the road was nearly empty, and he smiled as he thought of his life. Things were going beautifully and he wondered how he could've gotten so blessed with all he ever wanted. A good job, a beautiful bride and two fantastic kids.

He suddenly thought he saw someone standing next to the deserted road, but he didn't slow down. Driving past the person, he pulled his eyebrows together. He had only gotten a short glance of the person standing all alone by the pretty much lonely road, far away from any bus stops or buildings. The thing that confused him was the fact that she had looked a lot like Melissa Joan Bouvier, the angel that had been murdered about 7 months ago. Sandra and Janet kept saying that they saw her every time they were in danger, and Tommy didn't know what to think about that. He felt like laughing it off, what, had she become a guardian angel?

He didn't notice the car slightly beginning to wobble until it was too late. One of the tires blew with a loud snap and going way too fast, Tommy immediately lost control of the mustang as it flipped off the road. Tommy only had a second to think before he got knocked out of the car and hit his head towards the asphalt, and that second was spent with seeing a picture of Kris before he felt himself drift of to unconsciousness.


	2. I watch you

**Chapter 1. **

Kris was exhausted as her hands and stomach slammed against the desk at the ER. Three nurses and a doctor looked up at her as she doubled over the desk and fought to catch a breath.

"Miss, are you alright?" One of the nurses asked as she walked closer to Kris.

Kris pulled her head up and looked at the nurse, she had been running the entire way from her car that was parked outside the hospital.

"I… I got a phone call… from my boss… Someone here called him. My fiancé was in a car crash?" Kris breathed, pushing the tears back into their sockets. _'Keep strong Munroe, keep strong.'_

"Oh, the FBI man, Tommy Smith?" The nurse asked. She had personally called his supervisor, it was standard to inform the supervisor of a federal agent immediately when the saw the badge.

"Yes." Kris nodded.

The doctor who had been going over some paperwork with one of the nurses now walked up to the desk with a smile on his lips, grabbing a journal on his way there.

"Miss Munroe I presume?" The doctor smiled as he raised his hand over the desk. Kris shook it as she nodded. "Your boss said you would be here. Come on, follow me."

Kris followed the doctor as he walked around the desk and down the hall, his long white coat hitting Kris' legs from time to time as his long legs created motion in it.

"I'm Dr Hibber, I was in charge of your fiancé as he was brought in. The car flipped several times but he was lucky and was thrown out of it on the first turn since the roof was down. He hit his head into the ground and we were afraid that there was some bad skull injury when he was brought in due to the amount of blood and the fact that he had been unconscious for quite some time, but he woke up when we examined him and he seems to be okay. We ran a cat scan and he does have a concussion and we put several stitches to the side of his head, but taking it easy for a few days, he should be fine. He will experience some headache, dizziness and nausea, but I'm certain he will recover within a few days."

Kris swallowed her worry as she sighed with relief, in the same time as the doctor gestured to a door with the numbers 14 in silver on it. Kris smiled and pulled it up, her arms being pulled together across her chest as she slowly walked up to Tommy who was sleeping in the white bed. Kris looked over at the doctor for a second who nodded gently to her as he followed her to the bed.

Tommy looked peaceful as he was sleeping, an IV attached to the hand and a compress taped to the side of his head. Kris carefully sat down in the bed and gently put a hand onto her fiancé's well trained chest, pleased that she couldn't feel any wires.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes as he could feel someone touching him, and he smiled when he saw Kris, her red nose and eyes immediately showed that she had been crying. Tommy smiled lightly as he took up his hand and touched Kris' nose. It was twitching, and it always were when she was about to break out into tears. Kris pulled up her hand and took his in hers, putting his hand towards her cheek. Tommy smiled as he gently smoothed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine." He whispered as he watched his bride to be. "Just got a headache."

"I was so scared." Kris whispered, leaning down and putting her head towards his chest.

He pulled his protective arms around her and held her close, wanting to lean his head down and kiss the top of her head, but he knew that he was way too dizzy to move his head that much. Just moving his eyes had made him feel like he was about to get sick.

"I want to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be fine to go home in the morning." The doctor smiled. "If there is anything, I'm right outside."

* * *

Kris stayed against Tommy's chest for the upcoming half an hour and he kept his arms around her all the time as she sobbed quietly, the thought of almost losing her man was overwhelming. Tommy brushed her arm up and down, he didn't want to move her and she usually slept like this, but right now she was getting heavy. He moved slightly and Kris shot up.

"I'm sorry! Am I hurting you? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything? Should I get the doctor?"

"Kris, calm down. You were just getting a little heavy, but no, I'm not in pain." Tommy smiled and Kris leaned forward to place a kiss onto his lips, as she wrapped her fingers together with his.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kris, I promise. I'm gonna rest for a few hours and then I'll be back on my feet."

Kris nodded slightly as Tommy squeezed her hand.

"Who is watching the kids?"

Kris grinned devilishly. "Jill."

"You'd better get home." Tommy giggled, which was followed by a yawn.

Kris smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Kris arrived to their house, and the second she walked up towards the house she could see her baby girl standing by the full size window next to the door, her hands towards the window, only dressed in a diaper. Her already long blond curls were lying perfectly out of way, just like every Munroe's hair. She was chewing hysterically on a cold washcloth which she had been doing since she got her firth tooth about three months ago. Kris giggled as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Mama!" Jessica smiled happily as she pulled her hands up into the air, dropping her washcloth as she did.

Her eyes followed it down and she leaned forward to pick it up, then fought hard to stand straight again, not being able to go from that position she fell down on her diaper covered small butt. Growling irritated she tried again and managed to get to her feet, and then tumbled over closer to Kris and wrapped her arms around her leg. Kris leaned forward and brushed her daughter's hair as she grabbed her hands, and then walked inside the house bent over, with her daughter in front of her, steadying her for a few steps as she gained speed before Jess let go of her hands and tumbled into the house by herself.

"Illy, Illy, mama!" Jess exclaimed happily as she hurried into the living room where Jill was busy trying to get Jacob into his clothes. Jill turned her head around as she heard Jess call for her, and she immediately pulled Jess up into the couch.

"Yes, yes, we need to get you dressed before mama gets home, I told her I could handle you." Jill said to Jess.

Jess looked at Jill for a second with confused eyes before grinning widely, putting the washcloth into her mouth, chewing happily. Jill smiled at the girl for a second before she returned her eyes towards Jacob.

Who wasn't lying where he had been a second ago.

Jill's eyes looked around in panic for a second before she saw a diaper disappear around the door frame.

"Stay. You stay. Stay." Jill repeated to Jess before chasing after Jacob.

When she returned a second later Jess had hurried to her mum who was standing in the door, where Jill had left to see her. Jill's eyes looked like they were about to plop out of their sockets as she realized Jess had disappeared again and she sighed loudly as she sat down into the couch to finish dressing Jacob. He at least had a sweater on.

"How are you doing auntie?" Kris laughed as she finally entered the living room, sitting down in the other couch.

Jill jumped in surprised as she heard her sister's voice, and suddenly Jess were by Jill's side again, this time she was taking her clothes and hurrying over with them towards her mother. Kris smiled pleased to her daughter as she finished dressing her within a few moments. Jill stared at her.

"How did you do that?" Jill asked in shock. "I've been trying to get them dressed for an hour."

Kris just smiled and rolled her eyes as Jess climbed up into the couch next to Kris.

"Dada?" Jess said with question in her eyes, and Kris stroke her hair.

"Daddy will be back tomorrow."

"How is he?" Jill asked concerned as she tried to figure out which way was back and front of the pants belonging to Jacob. As she focused on the pants he rolled down from the couch and hurried over to his mother, making Jill do another shocked face as she realized he was gone again before she saw where he was, and she tossed the pants to Kris who finished dressing him.

"He'll be okay, got a concussion and had to stitch a graze by the side of the head. They want him to stay over night but he'll be fine." Kris smiled.

"Good." Jill smiled relieved. "By the way, there's a mail for you on the kitchen table, I brought the mail in with me when I arrived and it's mostly bills but there's a letter without an address, just your name on it."

Kris looked at her sister confused as she finished dressing Jacob, then putting him down onto the floor. Kris and Jill rose to their feet and walked into the kitchen, the kids following them as tails.

Kris saw the letter as she walked inside, a white envelope with just her name on it, written with a typical male handwriting. Kris looked at Jill before she shrugged her shoulders, grabbed a letter knife and opened it. She pulled out a white sheet of paper and read it, as Jill read it over her shoulder.

'_You can't go through with it. I love you.'_

"Okay, so this doesn't make much sense." Kris said out loud as she put the letter away on a safe place in the kitchen. She had made as a habit to never throw away letters like that, they may seemed to mean nothing right now but maybe it would be a very important evidence within a week, a month, a year. Kris dropped it down into an empty folder before putting it away. Then she turned to her two kids who were standing up, both of them chewing on Jess' washcloth.

"Are we hungry?"

"Yes!" Jill smiled happily, making Kris roll her eyes as she looked up at her.

"Oh Jill."

"Come on, do you know how hungry a person can get while watching these trolls?"

"Trolls? Those are my kids you are talking about." Kris said, pouting, but her eyes were sparkling. They were Munroe's. Of course the kids were trolls.

"They are everywhere, it's like it's 20 of them and I can't catch anyone." Jill sighed as she shook her head. Kris laughed.

"Oh, they are easy to take care of. They are always right in front of…"

Kris cut herself off in the middle of the sentence when she was to look down at her kids.

They were no longer in front of them.

"Where did they go?" Kris asked confused, looking around.

"When kids learn to walk, parents learn to run." Jill smiled happily.

"Oh, shut up Illy." Kris said annoyed as she walked back out into the house.

Jill smiled, shrugged her shoulders and decided to take a detour to the fridge while Kris was hunting kids. After all, they were Kris' kids.

* * *

Kris woke up when the sunlight hit her face through the thin white blinds in the bedroom the following morning, and she pulled out an arm to wrap it around her husband. She wanted to pull him closer to her and cuddle, as she did every morning. She loved to smell him, she loved to pull her hands over his chest and she loved to feel his blond locks tickle her face.

Her arm fell to the bed with a loud thump and memories of yesterday suddenly replayed in her mind. The phone call. Hospital. Oh right.

Kris rolled over to her back and looked up into the white ceiling for a while. She felt lonely. She had gotten used to wake up with Tommy next to her and the house felt oh so empty without him. But she was going to pick him up today, at least he wasn't hurt bad and she would be able to get him home. With that thought she pulled her cover off as she fought her way out of bed, a task that usually was so difficult when her warm fiancé was close to her. Today it was rather easy, she knew she was allowed to pick him up by noon and she was looking forward to it.

Walking past the kitchen, she put on a pot of coffee, unconsciously making it for two people, then she walked out to the mailbox and looked inside, finding the morning's paper. Pulling it out of the box, a white envelope fell out of the paper.

Kris sighed and bent down to pick it up, flipping it over she noticed it was just like the one yesterday. Only her name on it. Written in block letters. She pulled her eyebrows up in confusion as she walked back inside, the morning paper stuck in her armpit.

Grabbing a cup for the coffee she dropped the paper and the envelope down onto the kitchen table. She poured herself black liquid, realizing she had made coffee for Tommy too which made her roll her eyes, poured in some cream and then sat down with a letter opener by the table. Opening the mail, she pulled out a note, and a photo. She caught a quick look at the photo, not seeing anything weird with it, just a lot of teenagers hanging out on a beach, then she read the note. Her eyes grew twice their size after reading the note and she quickly turned her attention back to the old, small and smudgy photograph. Studying it for a while, her jaw dropped in shock.

The pictures showed about ten teenagers sitting around an open fire on a beach, all of them seemed happy and drunk. Kris stared at the blond couple by the far end. A teenage girl was sitting in a boy's lap, resting her head against his chest, peaceful look on her face.

Just like Kris had rested her head against Tommy's chest yesterday, so had she been doing that day on the beach in San Francisco. As she looked at the picture, she remembered that evening at the beach, they had been celebrating a friend's birthday with a luau.

Kris slowly let the picture drop to the table. She had never seen that picture before. She looked back at the note, the words felt like stabs through her chest.

_"I still watch you Angel, like I always have been."_


	3. Flying bullets

**Chapter 2. **

"Hey babe." Tommy smiled as Kris walked inside his room carrying a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kris asked as she walked up to the bed and let the bag drop into it. Leaning forward she kissed Tommy softly. "I missed you last night."

"I want to say I missed you too, but I've been sleeping like a baby."

"I've never understood that parable. I know my babies don't sleep much."

"Our babies."

"Depending on when I ask." Kris smiled and Tommy couldn't help but to giggle. They both knew that Kris was the one that first left bed voluntarily when the kids were unhappy with something.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Kris asked, carefully putting her hand towards Tommy's cheek.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and dizzy. A few days rest and I'll be as good as new."

"You'd better be." Kris smiled, kissing him again before helping him out of bed so he could change his clothes. While he did, Kris walked out and found a wheelchair that she forced him down into when he had finished dressing, and after taking care of paperwork about 15 minutes later, Tommy moved himself into Kris' car.

Kris observed him carefully as he got in before she got in herself. He was leaning his head back towards the headrest, eyes closed. Kris gently put a hand onto his knee.

"You okay?"

"Just dizzy." Tommy smiled as he opened his eyes. "I'm fine. Really."

Kris nodded as she drove the car home, driving carefully, making sure the acceleration and stops went as smoothly as possible and that the turns were slow and round. She didn't want to make him nauseas.

Arriving to the house, Tommy immediately crawled down into bed, complaining about a headache. Kris had dropped the kids off at daycare earlier and now wondered if she should go in to work today or not. Sitting down in bed next to Tommy, he felt her look at him with regardful eyes.

"I'm fine." Tommy repeated, once more.

"I know. That doesn't mean I'm not worried about you." Kris said, brushing her hand up and down along his leg.

"You should get to work." Tommy said, like if he could read Kris' minds.

Kris looked up at him, and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I will be fine. I promise. I'll call if I need anything."

Kris nodded as she gave him a kiss, before walking out of the house. She got into her car and drove towards the FBI headquarters, where she found her coworkers sitting in the bullpen.

"Hey, how's Tommy?" Peter asked as he was drumming a pen towards his palm.

"Got a concussion, headache. He'll be okay." Kris smiled as she sat down next to Joanna.

Joanna shoved some of the bright red, thick hair back behind her ear as she turned to look at Kris with dark brown eyes.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. He's strong as an ox."

Kris smiled to her coworker. She was right. But she was always right. When Kris first had started in the agency, she had always found Joanna as the shy one, it had taken her weeks before the two of them actually talked, and it had really made Kris feel uncomfortable. She wasn't really a shy person, but she had been, and when other people got shy around her, she wondered why and turned inside herself. Now Joanna had opened up and they had become close friends who not only met at work, but also hung out on the spare time.

Mica, the other woman on the team, usually joined them when they went out, usually to the bowling alley. Mica loved bowling, and usually beat both Kris and Joanna when they decided to go. One of the reasons Kris and Mica usually teamed up on Joanna – both Kris and Mica were really sore losers.

In difference from Kris and Joanna who were pretty much the same size, Mica was more than a head taller, which made her almost the tallest in the gang – only Peter was taller. The fact that she loved high heels usually did send her those extra inches she needed to make fun out of Peter too that he was too short. It wasn't just Mica's legs that were long, there was a thick and always perfectly made bun of blonde hair in Mica's neck, and Kris had only seen her let that bun out once – the blonde hair had almost reached Mica's waist.

"You okay Kris? You look distracted." Peter said, putting his head to its side.

Kris smiled to the man across the table, he had been a profiler for several years and he could read every single person as an open book. Kris could walk into the office with a wide smile on her face and he asked her what had happened. It scared Kris from time to time, but he was a sweet guy. Big as a house was he, he had been in jail for several years for embezzlement and when he got out the FBI hired him. He had begun with bodybuilding in jail, and even though he was not as big as Ron Gates, Mr. Galaxy, that Kris had come to know in what felt like a lifetime ago, he was still very well trained and could easily lift Kris over his head. He was the one who usually kicked in the doors when they that was needed.

Kris reached into her bag and pulled up two plastic folders with the two mails she had received. She pushed them across the table to Peter and he took them, read out loud and observed them.

"We've all gotten crazy people's mail. What's on your mind?"

"First off, they are delivered to my home. Not by address, but by the person. Then on that picture that he put in the envelope, that's Tommy and me in collage. I've never seen that picture before."

Peter observed the picture before passing it around.

Zeke Mount walked into the bullpen, his forehead was wrinkled into deep frown. When he saw Kris, he straightened his back and pulled back his shoulders.

"Kris, I'm glad you're here."

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the people taking care of Tommy's car yesterday. It seems to them that the tire that blew was tampered with. Some pressure to it and it would snap."

Kris stared at Zeke for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts.

"Someone is trying to kill Tommy?" She then asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It looks like that." Zeke said worried.

"But who?"

"Could this be the who?" Mica asked, she was now holding onto the mails.

Zeke took three steps to Mica and looked at the mails, then looked up at Kris.

"You've received these?"

"Yeah, yesterday and this morning. There's a picture of Tommy and me from collage too in there."

"Maybe you should get home. If someone is trying to kill Tommy, he shouldn't be home alone." José suggested.

"I agree. You go home. I'll send this mails to Jenny Craig. Call us if you get more mails." Zeke agreed.

Kris was already walking away from them, not listening to Zeke. Tommy was in her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone. She should've stayed there with him. He's not really in shape to defend himself against a killer.

* * *

Kris sat in her own thoughts as she sped to the house, and as she turned into their little road she almost crashed into a black car that was leaving the road. Kris served sharply to the side and crashed through their white wooden fence as the black car kept going down the road in high speed. Kris got out of her car, breathing heavily as she tried to see the license plate. Running it over and over in her head, she left the car at the lawn and run up to the house. She could see the bedroom window was broken and she felt her heart pump faster.

Running in through the house, she almost stumbled in the stair as she mad her way up to the bedroom. She pulled herself up the stair with help of the railing and she felt her legs get weak underneath her.

"Tommy! Tommy!" She screamed, wanting to hear his voice, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

She didn't get an answer and instead she pulled up the door to the bedroom and ran inside. She found Tommy on the floor, lying on his stomach, upper body resting on his elbows and lower arms as he was breathing rapidly. He looked up when Kris came, then immediately lowered his head and moaned loudly. He was not meant to move his head that fast.

Kris knelt next to him and helped him to lie down into her lap, carefully brushing his hair. In the same time she ran her hand over his body, trying to see any signs of harm, and she let out a sigh in relief when she didn't find anything. She looked down at her man and felt her heart jump in her chest when she realized how sick he looked. He was sweating, breathing fast and shallow, and he was shutting his eyes hard.

She leaned down her head and softly kissed his head, her hand going up and down his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm here… I'm here." Kris whispered.

"You should… get out." Tommy whispered and Kris almost dropped him to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

Tommy put his hand towards his head as he slowly sat up on the floor with Kris' help. He leaned back towards the bed and blinked a few times as he tried to calm his breaths down. Kris had her hands on his knees, observing him with attentive eyes as he tried to calm down. When he finally seemed to be in control of himself, he opened his eyes and saw how worried Kris looked. He found her hand and grabbed it, squeezing it.

"You really shouldn't be with me."

"I would never leave you, what are you talking about?" Kris asked, meeting Tommy's eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Kris… Zeke called me and told me about the tires. And now someone fired a riffle through the window. Someone is trying to kill me and I don't want you near me, I don't want you to end up in the line of fire. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone here and if you think I will you are crazy."

"I didn't say I should be alone. I can move in with Peter or José for a few days. You stay here with the kids. Or you stay with Jill. I don't know. Maybe it's best if you're not in the house neither, just to be safe." Tommy thought as he put his hand towards his head, rubbing his forehead.

Kris stared at him, letting his words sink in. No matter how little she wanted to agree, she knew what he was telling her was a good idea. She didn't mind being in the line of fire, she could protect herself, but she didn't want the kids anyway near any bullets. She shuddered at the thought, quickly brushing it away from her mind.

"Okay. I'll call Jill and the others. You need to get back into bed. You're not hurt, are you?" Kris asked, absently running her hand over Tommy's legs.

"I'm okay. I threw myself out of bed by the first shot and I just got really dizzy. But I'm not hurt."

Kris nodded as she rose to her feet, looking over the bed she found two bullet holes in the mattress. She sighed as she pulled the bullets out, dropping them into her pocket before she helped Tommy up into the bed. He rested his head heavy against the pillows, and shut his eyes. Kris watched his handsome features for a few seconds before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She then pulled the covers over him before she got out to the cleaning closet and got a broom.

* * *

After cleaning up all the glass from the window, she sat down with her phone. First she called Zeke, telling them over the speaker phone what had happened and gave them the license plate that she remembered from the car down on the road, then she called for someone to come and put in a new, bulletproof window. She then tried to call Jill, but there was no answer.

Instead, 30 minutes later, Kelly walked inside the house, using her own key.

"Kris?" She called out as she walked inside, and a second later Kris came into view. Kelly smiled at her and handed her the mail.

"Thanks Kelly." Kris smiled. She hadn't brought that in with her when she came, since she had been focused on Tommy.

Now she looked through it and almost immediately noticed the envelope with her name on. She sighed loudly and took it from Kelly, snatching it open and reading it.

_"If you choose to be with him, I won't have another choice."_

Kelly leaned her chin onto Kris' shoulder as she read, frowning in confusion as Kris finished. Kelly instantly felt worry about her friend.

"What's going on?"

"This is why I asked you to come over. Someone's been trying to kill Tommy and I've gotten mails about someone is watching me and stuff." Kris said seriously as she looked into the envelope.

She saw what she feared and she pulled up a photograph and looked at it. This picture too showed her and Tommy in their late teen years. Kris was riding on Tommy's back in the school, in one of the hallways, and she was giggling like insane. Tommy was trying to keep himself from falling, and Kris smiled slightly to herself as she remembered all the times she had surprised him when she saw him in school by jumping up onto his back fro behind.

Obviously someone else had seen her do it too.

"Kris?" Kelly asked, putting her hand onto Kris' back.

Kris turned around to Kelly, meeting her eyes.

"The same person sending notes have been sending me pictures of me and Tommy in school, pictures I've never seen before. I think someone has been stalking me. For a long time."

Kelly just nodded, unsure of what she was to say.

"Tommy wants him and me apart for a while. Someone is obviously stalking me, and trying to kill him. Maybe I should live somewhere else for a time, and drop the twins with Jill? Tommy can live with Peter for a while."

Saying that sentence, Kris had asked Kelly for a place to stay without really asking it. Kelly smiled gently to Kris as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, you stay with me, okay?"

Kris smiled. She could always count on Kelly.

* * *

**Guys, you know reviews makes me work faster .... Why is this story read by 100 people already, but no one is reviewing? How hard is it to drop a little note? ^___^ Make a sick Swede happy! :D**


	4. Mommy Garrett

**Chapter 3.**

That evening, Kris was sitting in an armchair in Kelly's living room, her head leaned back against the backrest, her eyes closed. The twins were with Jill, and Kelly was tucking Sarah and Ella in their beds.

Kris felt someone touch her knee and she opened her eyes, seeing Kelly in front of her with two cups of tea. Kris smiled and took one of the cups from Kelly as Kelly sat down next to Kris in another chair.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why do things like this always happen when something big is happening in our lives? When we go on vacation, when I was delivering the twins, and now when I'm getting married? Why can't things just cool down for a week or two? It's usually cool when nothing is going on."

"I don't know Kris, I can't answer that. Murphy's law you know. But your coworkers will see if they can find out who's sending those pictures and notes, Janet, Sandra and Kam will notify me if there's anything weird and Jill is taking care of the twins." Kelly smiled.

Kris sat quiet for a second before stretching her back, leaning forward as she looked at Kelly with confusion in her face.

"Janet, Sandra and Kam will notify you?"

Kelly looked up at Kris, suddenly realizing she hadn't told Kris about that.

"Eh, yes. Sandra is outside here in a car, watching to see if anyone drops anything in my mailbox, Kamili is watching Jill slash the twins to make sure no one tries anything and Janet is watching Tommy. Just to be on the safe side."

Kris nodded. She should've realized Kelly had told her angels to babysit them all.

"I hope you're okay with it." Kelly asked carefully.

Kris turned to Kelly and upon seeing her worried face, Kris softened up.

"Yeah, don't worry Kelly. I just have a lot of things on my mind. I'm sorry if I seem distracted."

Kelly reached over and took Kris' hand in hers, squeezing it slightly.

"Don't worry. This is an easy case. We'll make sure Tommy stays alive, and when that psycho tries anything, we will get him immediately."

Kris smiled and squeezed Kelly's hand back at her.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want anything to get in the way of my wedding."

"It won't, I will make sure of it. Nothing will get in the way. This is going to be a great wedding."

"I hope so. You will be a beautiful bridesmaid." Kris smiled.

Kelly smiled back at Kris, letting her head drop to the backrest. She already had the dress, the light pink dress was hanging in her closet. A shiver of dread went through her body and she swallowed hard to make sure Kris' didn't notice it. She wanted to tell Kris so badly, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She would just have to live with it.

"Come on. It's time for bed." Kelly smiled as she rose to her feet.

Kris observed Kelly for a second. If Kelly thought she could hide thoughts from Kris, she was badly mistaken. Kris couldn't tell what Kelly was thinking of, but she knew something was bugging Kelly. Kris knew though that there was no need to put any type of pressure on Kelly – she would never open up that way. Kris sighed as she rose from the chair. Kelly would just have to tell her in her own time.

* * *

"Kris, Kris, wake up!"

Kris rolled in her bed and tried to swift away the annoying noise that was ringing in her ear. Someone was on top of her and she slowly opened one eye. An inch from her face was a child's brown eyes and Kris smiled when she saw Ella.

"Good morning Kris!" Ella smiled as she sat up in the bed, letting Kris move around. Kris sighed and pulled the cover over her head.

"Nooo!" Ella giggled, grabbing the cover and pulling it away. "You need to go up and go to work!"

Kris sighed and sat up in bed, looking at the girl sitting next to her. Ella had turned 10 last month, and Kris wondered how this little girl could've grown up so quickly. Kris remembered the little girl Kelly had gotten at the orphanage in Dallas, and she remembered how Ella had run out crying after Kelly. Ella had grown twice her size since then, she really was no little girl anymore.

Kris rolled out of bed and sat close to Ella. Ella looked up at her and smiled widely, showing off the set of teeth. There was two teeth missing, and Ella's tongue was there playing in the open gaps all the time. Kris giggled as she got out of bed and followed the always so energetic girl to the kitchen.

Kelly was standing by the counter, dressed in a white and red apron, a plate with a huge pile of waffles standing next to her. Kris couldn't help but to smile, mommy Kelly was in full duty. Kris smiled as she sat down by a seat next to Ella and Sarah.

"Good morning. Did you get any sleep?" Kelly asked in her most motherly manner as she put a waffle onto Kris' plate.

"Yeah, I slept." Kris smiled as she poured some syrup onto her waffle.

"Good." Kelly smiled as she fed her daughters too.

Sarah out a huge piece of waffle into her mouth just as she turned to look at her mother. Kelly giggled slightly and Sarah joined in, causing her to drop a huge part down onto the table.

Ella was immediately there and cleaned it away. They were growing up so fast.

* * *

Kris arrived to work and was very surprised to see Tommy sitting in the bullpen in a chair, his head leaned back against the wall and his legs up onto the table. All her other coworkers were sitting around the table, talking about a football game.

"Why are you here?" Kris asked as she walked up next to Tommy, putting a hand onto his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kris.

"I'm where I feel the most safe."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am resting." Tommy smiled, reaching up to take Kris' hand. "Don't worry. I'm okay. Scout's honor."

"You've never been a scout." Kris smiled as she leaned down and kissed him.

Tommy just smiled at her when a young woman passed by the group. She saw Kris and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Miss Munroe! I dropped your mail off in your office."

"Thank Michelle." Kris smiled as she nodded, let go of Tommy's hand and then headed to her office. The mail she'd gotten was in a neat pile on top of her desk. You could always count on Michelle.

Kris grabbed the pile and looked it through, she very rarely got anything interesting to her work address, it was mostly other agencies that wanted help with things.

A white envelope with her name on caught her attention and she used her letter knife to neatly pry it open.

"_Separate homes won't help. You need to separate for life."_ Kris read out loud before she looked down into the envelope. She saw a picture and pulled it up. She looked at it for a while, trying to recall where it was taken. She recognized herself, and when she recognized another woman, she put the pieces together. This picture was taken outside the Police Academy in San Francisco, the woman next to her was one of her classmates.

Kris sighed as she grabbed the note and picture and walked out into the bullpen, dropping it off at the table. Everyone eased forward to look at it, and the envelope and the picture was sent around the table. Kris sighed as she sat down next to Tommy, taking his hand.

"Okay everyone. We need to get an end to these threats." Zeke said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest as he walked around the table. "Let's find out who's sending these letters, or actually, dropping them off, since there's no address. It has to be someone who's known you two since collage, and someone who's obviously obsessed with you Kris. You don't have any idea of who this could be?"

"No, I have no idea. Did you look up that license plate I called in?"

"Yes, but it's a rental car."

"Figures." Kris sighed.

"Does the name Hoyt Greston tell you anything?"

Everyone turned around at the sound of Jenny Craig's voice. She had just walked out of her room, and now she walked up towards the table in the bullpen. Her long black hair was put in a pony tail and she was dressed in a pair of white and black striped skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"Yeah, he, eh, he was my boyfriend before Tommy. I broke up with him cause he scared the crap out of me. He was way too clingy and needed to have me next to him all the time. I couldn't breathe next to him so I got rid of him as nicely as possible, but he didn't take it well. He tried to steal me back several times when I just got together with Tommy." Kris said as she looked from Jenny to Tommy, then back to Jenny. "Is he our man?"

"He's the one who rented the car."

"It would make a lot of sense it if was him." Tommy said, remembering this guy from collage. He had not been in love with Kris, he had been mad about her. Insanely mad.

"Okay, let's find him and bring him in. Do you have an address to him?"

"Yes." Jenny smiled, handing the file to Zeke.

"Mica, Kris and José, you're with me, we'll go to his place. The rest of you stay here."

"Are you sure Kris should go with you?" Tommy asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yeah, she can identify him and maybe things we find at his place, and if he's so much in love with her he won't hurt her. It's you he's after." Zeke said.

Everyone nodded and Kris walked next to Mica as they followed Zeke. Right before the elevator Zeke turned around.

"Craig!"

Jenny turned around to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Good job."


	5. He's been watching

**Ehe, yeah, I changed the title of this story. Sorry for any confusion ^^**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4. **

Kelly was at the office going through some paperwork when the phone called. She pushed on the speaker without removing her eyes from the file.

"Townsend Associates, Kelly Garrett speaking."

"Hey Kell. Just calling to check in."

"Hey Kam. How is everything going?"

"Fine, nothing's…." Kelly heard Kamili interrupt herself by giggling. "Nothing's going on."

"What's so fun?"

"Jill and the twins."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never witnessed a grown woman go insane. It's quite funny."

"Are they giving her trouble?"

"Nothing but that." Kamili said with a chuckle. "Oh, and Kelly, while I have you on the thread, I talked to my friend and…"

"No. You are not setting me up with anyone. Now is not the time." Kelly said as she rolled her eyes. Kamili had been bugging for her to go out on a date for months, ever since Kelly had found the almond in Norway.

"Not the time? Come on, we'll catch this guy in no ti-"

Kelly jumped away slightly from the speaker box when one of Kamili's explosive laughs roared out into the room.

"Kam?"

"Jacob just poured syrup in Jill's hair, and she is totally going nuts! Hey, I'm taping this. She'll get it for her birthday." Kamili said through her giggles.

Once again Kelly rolled her eyes. Kamili was not known for having too little spitefulness. She loved watching people mess up.

"Okay but really Kelly, you need to date."

"I date!"

"HAHA, WHO do you date? You date your job, that I agree to."

"You should start dating yours if you want to keep it." Kelly threatened with a teasing sound in her voice.

"Call me if anything happens." Kamili said cheerfully before she hung up the phone. Kelly rolled her eyes once more before she went back to the file at hand.

* * *

José and Zeke walked in through the door first after Kris picked the lock. Everyone was wearing Kevlar and everyone held their guns in front of them. Mica, José and Zeke quickly walked around the house making sure it was clear, while Kris stopped frozen in the living room.

She was everywhere. Every single wall was covered with pictures, both developed and polaroids. Kris felt how she was getting sick as she walked around in the room. There were pictures of her in collage, from the Police Academy, from her time in LA, from her time in D.C. There were pictures of her with Tommy, there were pictures of her with the twins. There were even pictures of her from some of her vacations. Someone had definitely been stalking her, and for a really long time.

She put her hand towards her mouth, and Mica put a hand on her shoulder when she noticed Kris was getting upset.

"How is this possible?" Kris whispered through her hand, tears building up in her eyes.

"It's a crazy person Kris, a stalker…" Mica begun, but was cut off by Kris.

"I know that, but how could someone have followed me for all those years and I never noticed!? It's insane! I mean, I've been a detective, and now a federal agent. And I've never realized this!"

Kris brushed her tears away as she ran out of the house. She was breathing heavily and her body was shaking from the tears. She felt so worthless, so useless.

Mica was just about to go out after Kris when Zeke stopped her.

"Give her a minute."

Mica nodded as she watched her friend get out of the house.

* * *

Kris walked outside of the house, and then began walking down the street. She needed to get away from this place, but she hadn't been driving there. She would return and catch a ride with the others back, but for now, she needed a walk to clear her thoughts.

Hoyt Greston. Just the name made Kris shiver. She had met him when they were both 17, and he had taken her out to see a movie. He had bought her popcorn and she got to choose film. She think he secretly wished for a girly romance film, so she had chosen to see Rosemary's Baby. That hadn't been the best choice she could've done, she had been so scared and she had been leaning in towards Hoyt all the time.

He had taken her home afterwards, and she had kissed him goodnight.

The upcoming weeks had been hell. He had refused to leave her side, he had been waiting outside her classroom when she had class if they didn't have it together. If they did have class together he sat next to her and wanted constant attention.

Kris had a lot of male friends during collage, she had always had, but now she wasn't allowed to see them. Hoyt got into a fight with another guy because he had whistled over Kris. Some girls might find that great, he was a white knight that would protect his princess at any cost, but it scared Kris. They had been on one date and she wasn't even allowed to turn her head and say hi to another man without Hoyt getting extremely jealous.

At night he could sit in his car outside her house for hours. Not wanting to come in, but to make sure no one else did either.

Kris had stuck out for three weeks. He was really a sweetheart and he meant well, but she felt like he had pulled a plastic bag over her head. She couldn't breathe when he was around.

Kris sighed and sat down onto a bench that she just reached. She buried her face into her hands. How could she not have seen him around? She recognized the guy, she was sure she would if she saw him today. How could she not have seen him?

A car suddenly stopped next to her without her noticing it. She was busy with her thoughts and they were driving her insane. She was beating herself up so bad.

Kris didn't see danger coming before she had a big black bag over her upper body, and a pair of strong arms grabbed her, pinning down her arms towards her body. Kris screamed and kicked for all she was worth, but the person carrying her was strong and easily lifted her off ground. She felt how she was tossed down into the trunk and it shut above her.

* * *

"HEY!"

Mica, Zeke and José were all running as fast as their legs could carry them towards the brown sedan that were driving off with Kris. They had seen a man in his 30's pull a bag over Kris and put her into the trunk, and they were now all running as fast as they could.

José pulled up his gun and aimed at the car when Mica yelled at him.

"You could kill Kris!"

José lowered his gun in realization as they watched the car disappear around the corner. They all looked at each other. They should've followed in their own cars immediately, but none of them had thought about it. The license plate had been the same as the one Kris called in, and the man had matched the picture they had seen on Hoyt. Where was he taking her?

They all got into Zeke's car and he drove down the road in high speed, trying to see the brown car. They stopped in the first corner, looking both left and right, but they couldn't see it anywhere. He could've gone either direction.

Zeke cursed loudly as he drove back to the house. Maybe they could find something of value in there, and they could just as well go through it now.

José and Mica stepped inside in the same time as Zeke picked up the phone to call Kelly.

* * *

Getting back at the office, everyone was sitting in the bullpen. Kelly, Janet, Sandra and Kamili had joined in too, being offered coffee from the others. Tommy was sitting quietly in his chair, everyone could clearly see that he was worried sick.

Zeke walked around the table, and he patted Tommy's shoulder on his way around. Tommy looked up at him and Zeke smiled gently.

"We will find her. I promise. We know his name, we know what car he drives. We will find her."

Tommy nodded slightly, not convinced at all.

"You should go home and get some rest Tom. We will search for her."

"I want to be here."

Zeke was just about to protest when the phone called. Joanna leaned forward and put on the speaker phone.

"Yes?" Zeke answered in a stern voice.

"Is this Kris Munroe's office?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Kris' fiancé. I don't like the fact that you're chasing me."


	6. Phone call

**Chapter 5. **

"You are not Kris' fiancé! I AM!" Tommy roared as he rose to his feet, slamming his hands down towards the table. He leaned forward and took a deep breath when his world swayed.

Peter rose too, putting a hand on Tommy's arm.

"You took her from me, but that was not right, she's mine and she has always been mine. Now I got her again and I'm going to keep her."

Everyone stood still and stared at the speaker box.

"Can we talk to her?" Kelly asked calmly as she leaned closer to the box herself.

There was some noise in the background again before they heard someone pick up the phone, while sobbing loudly.

"Kris?" Kelly said carefully.

"Hey guys." Kris whispered. They could all hear that she was crying.

"Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" Kelly asked worried.

"I'm… I'm okay." Kris whispered in a small voice.

Tommy put his hand towards his face and rubbed his tired eyes, his heart was hurting as she heard how scared she was.

Quietly in the background, they could hear the man say "_Repeat after me._"

"Guys, I… I have to repeat what he says." Kris whispered.

"Go on Kris." Zeke said. Joanna grabbed a pen and paper and pulled it closer.

_"Tell them if I see her or any of the cops, you'll be dead." _Hoyt whispered to Kris.

"If you come here with the cops, I'll be dead."

_"I'll shoot you in the head."_

"He'll... he'll shoot me in the head." Kris said quietly, swallowing hard.

_"Then, I'll find your husband, and I'll kill him."_

".. he'll kill Tommy too."

_"Then, I'll move on to the brunette friend. Garrett. She'll die next."_

"... Kelly…. you'll be next. He'll kill you."

They could hear noise at the other end, and Kris talking, but this time she was turned away from the phone.

_"No, please, you can't do that..."_

_"She has kids, doesn't she?"_ Hoyt said with a smile in his face.

Kelly could feel anger and worry build up inside of her, and she clenched her fists hard. Not only was he holding Kris against her will, threatening her, Tommy and herself. He was threatening her kids, and that meant war.

_"NO. PLEASE."_

They could hear Kris beg in the background. She was no longer facing the phone.

_"And you have children who lived with your sister...."_

They could hear how Kris was about to lose it. She was crying hard, sniffing and sobbing.

_"You're a monster." _She whispered.

_"No, Kris, I would shoot you last. I'll make you watch them die first. Everyone you love."_

Hoyt moved closer to Kris, and she rose to her feet, backing away from him. The phone fell to the floor with a loud noise, making everyone slightly jump in their chairs.

_"They'll all die. All because of you."_ Hoyt kept going.

_"You don't believe me? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?"_ Hoyt screamed as he walked closer to Kris, but he stopped by the phone. He picked it up and put it back in place. Everyone in the bullpen looked around at each other as the phone call was ended.

"What do we do?" Janet was the first one to ask.

"We're gonna find Kris and we're gonna get her out of there." Kelly said determined.

"But this guy is insane. If we get close to him he'll kill Kris." Joanna pointed out.

"No." Tommy said as he sat back down in his chair. "He won't kill Kris. He loves her too much. He would never hurt her… At least not intentionally. "

"So, let's find the address where he holds her. We might need a sniper." Zeke said in thought.

Kelly, Janet and Sandra turned their heads to the black girl who was examining her nails. When the trio turned their heads, everyone turned their heads too. After a few seconds, Kamili could feel the stares and she looked up. A confused look spread over her face when she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me?"

* * *

At the apartment where Kris and Hoyt was, things were tense. Kris had backed herself up against the wall, and Hoyt had closed her in by putting his hands on each side of her, leaning close to her face.

"You don't believe me?" Hoyt asked angrily, before his face cracked up into a disturbed grin. "Haha. I'll go get someone then. Which one should die first? Hmm? Make a choice."

"What?" Kris asked confused, tears running down her face.

"MAKE A CHOICE! Pick who should die first."

"You're sick, you're a sick bastard!" Kris screamed as realization kicked in.

"Fine then. I'll choose. Then you'll believe me. After they die, you'll understand why you can never leave. You'll have their blood on your hands."

Hoyt grabbed her arms and shoved her down onto the floor, pinning her down with his legs. He grabbed a rope and tied her arms and feet, then he tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her away to the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed.

Kris began thrashing for all she was worth, fighting to get free from the ropes. She didn't care that they were cutting into her wrists, she wanted out.

"I'll kill you," she whispered bitterly. "If you touch one of them, I swear I'll kill you."

"If don't believe me after I kill this person, I'll shoot another, and another one... soon there will be a line of dead bodies in front of you. Of all the people you love."

Kris cleared her throat and sent a glob at his direction. It hit perfectly on his forehead. Hoyt swept it off with his sleeve.

"But see, I don't want to go through the trouble of killing everyone. It's so messy. I'll go straight to the one that will change your mind."

He smiled as the color disappeared from Kris' face.

"Kelly Garrett will soon be getting a visitor."

He was chuckling to himself as he left the apartment, and Kris laid her head down towards the bed. She hiccuped a few times out of fear before she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

* * *

Kelly was in her car, driving over to Jill's place. A million thoughts were running through her mind as she drove. She had passed Ella's school and the daycare on her way here, and told them not to go home by themselves and that Charlie would come and pick them up. She had then called Charlie and told him everything that was going on. He promised to pick the girls up and get them somewhere safe.

Kelly parked outside Jill's house, next to the expensive red Ferrari that was parked outside. When Jill had gotten out of racing, Enzo Anselmo Ferrari had personally given her that car. A Ferrari Testarossa, brand new. It wasn't even out on the market yet, it hadn't even been released. Jill had gone bonkers the minute he disappeared and she had driven several laps around the neighborhood. She had returned with a speeding ticket and a huge smile in her face.

Kelly had asked Jill to drive it several times, but flunked every time. No one had been in the driver's seat except Jill, and it didn't seem like anyone would ever get into it either.

Kelly smiled to herself as she walked up towards the house, unlocked it with her spare key and walked inside.

"Elly Elly!"

Kelly turned around and crouched when she saw her favorite boy come running towards her with a huge smile in his face. He ran on unsteady legs right into her and pulled his small arms around her neck. Kelly hugged him tightly too as she rose to her full height and walked into the house.

"Jill?" Kelly called out as she walked through the house. Where was she?

"Illy?" Jacob called out as Kelly did, then he giggled happily.

Kelly smiled towards him as she walked into the living room. Kelly's first emotion when she walked inside the living room was worry. Jill was sitting in a couch with her head leaned back, not moving.

"Jill?" Kelly asked softly.

"Illy!" Jacob called out again as he laughed and let his head drop to Kelly's shoulder.

"Illy is resting." Jill said tiredly.

"Illy!" Kelly smiled as Jess came hurrying through the room, stumbling right into Jill's legs, then she manage to climb her way up into Jill's lap. Jess tried to stretch to look at Jill's face, but she wasn't tall enough. Instead she reached up her hand and grabbed Jill's nose. She pulled it as she laughed happily.

Jill moved her arms tiredly as she grabbed the girl by her waist and moved her around so her back came towards Jill's face. Jill let out a long sigh and then let her arms falls to her sides again.

"Jill?" Kelly asked again, this time more loudly.

Jill pulled her head up and Kelly instantly suffocated a laugh. Jill's face and hair was red and blue, color that looked like finger paint. Jill's eyes were red and she smiled tiredly when she saw Kelly.

"Hey Kell."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm never getting kids." Jill said quietly as she let her head fall back again.

"Aw, these darlings aren't that bad!" Kelly giggled for a second before she remembered that Kris was kidnapped. She sat down in the couch opposite of Jill as she brushed Jacob's hair. "Jill?"

"Yeah?" Jill said quietly, resting her head.

"Kris has been kidnapped." Kelly said right out.

Jill's head flung up and Jessica looked up against it when Jill straightened her back.

"What?"

"He took her. But we know who he is and we'll get him."

Jill took a deep breath as she fell back against the backrest. Jess climbed onto her, and once again, Jill grabbed her and turned her around.

"Can I do anything?" Jill asked.

"Watch these two."

"They are killing me Kelly."

"It's great practice before you get kids of your own." Kelly smiled, then giggled as Jill's eyes grew big in horror.

"No, seriously. Watch them. The creep told us that he would try and kill you, me, Tommy and the kids. We'll get him, Jenny was searching for his addresses as I left and the angels are prepared to fight. We'll get Kris back in no time."

Jill nodded slowly as Kelly rose from the couch, putting down Jacob onto the floor.

"By the way, you got some paint in your face." Kelly said softly.

Jill reached up her sleeve and wiped a part of her chin, only removing a little part of all the color.

"Did I get it?" Jill asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Kelly grinned as she left the house. Jacob ran after her as she left, and she leaned down and kissed him when she left him by the door.

Kelly walked outside and got into her car, backing out from the driveway, she headed towards the FBI headquarters. She thought of Kris as she drove away. Kris had been taken by a guy who was madly in love with her. Tommy was also in love with her.

Kelly took a deep breathe. She loved Kris too.

She had always loved her, since the first day they met so many years ago, and she wondered if she could ever get over that. She had accepted that Kris did not feel the same thing for her, she had accepted that they were just best friends. And Kelly rather have Kris as a good friend than not be around her at all. She needed Kris.

Now Kris was getting married, and Kelly felt the little hope she had inside run out in the sand. There was no turning back now. Kris loved Tommy so much, and Kelly both loved and hated to see them together. He made Kris so happy, but he made Kelly so miserable, in the same time as she was happy for Kris' sake.

Kelly put her hand towards her face and rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She was torn.

Kelly sighed as she leaned her head back towards the headrest of the seat, casting a glance into the mirror. She frowned as she looked at the car behind her.

A brown sedan. The brown sedan. With the license plate that Kris had told her. Kelly looked closely into the mirror, seeing the man in the front seat. That was Hoyt. He was following her.

Kelly planned to get him off the road and make him tell her where Kris was being held, but she never got that far. The second Hoyt noticed that Kelly had seen him, he pressed his gas pedal into the floor and rammed her from behind. Kelly was shoved forward and then instantly backwards in her seat, slamming the back of her head towards the headrest. Her neck screamed and she felt her vision getting foggy as tears built up in her eyes. She had not been prepared for that.

He rammed her again, then instantly drove up on her side and pressed her off the road. Kelly cursed the fact that there were no other cars on the roads, and before she knew it, her car slammed through a fence, and stopped. She breathed for a second, looking out she saw Hoyt coming towards her. She tried to restart her car but nothing happened. Stupid vehicle. She tried to get out of the car too, but the car door had been pushed in when Hoyt pushed her off the road, and it wouldn't budge.

Hoyt was suddenly next to her car, grinning devilishly. She could see he was holding a rag in his hand and she could guess what he had spiked that with. She tried to get out of the seat belt, but as she began thrashing her neck shot through with pain and she leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes for a second as she tried to push the pain aside. It hurt so bad.

Her eyes flung open as she felt shards of glass hit her face and she immediately pulled up her hands to cover her face and she instinctively kept her eyes closed hard.

Next second she could feel someone putting something towards her mouth, and she could smell the scent or chloroform before she passed out.


	7. Make a choice

**Written with the help of BlueOrbs998!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. **

"Kelly? Please, Kelly, wake up."

Kris pulled her fingers through Kelly's hair as she talked smoothly to her. Kelly had been out cold since Hoyt tossed her inside. Kris had been able to get out of her ropes, but hid that as Hoyt was inside. Now he had stepped out, and Kris had pulled Kelly up into her lap.

Kelly suddenly stirred slightly, and a hand immediately went up to her neck and rubbed it as she moaned slightly, wincing.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My neck is sore…" Kelly whispered as she slowly sat up while Kris steadied her. Kris carefully put her hand towards Kelly's neck, smoothing it.

"What happened?"

"He forced me off the road, I think I might've gotten some slight version of a whiplash when he rammed me from behind."

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Kris asked worried.

Kelly winced as she looked up at Kris, and Kelly sent Kris a small smile.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

"How?"

"Through the door?" Kelly smiled as she straightened her back, feeling the world sway slightly as she moved too fast. The chloroform was still affecting her.

Kris observed Kelly as Kelly walked up to the door and carefully felt the handle. Unlocked. Someone trusted them too much. She smiled to Kris who rose and walked up behind Kelly, taking her hand. Kelly peaked out, and looked around. She didn't see Hoyt anywhere. She turned around and nodded to Kris who looked scared, but in the same time determined to get out of there. Kelly took one step out through the door, looking around. As she turned her head to the right, she saw some gray metal before everything turned dark.

Kris shrieked as she caught Kelly when Kelly passed out, kneeling together with her as she put her in her lap, stroking her hair, noticing her fingers were turning red. She pulled some hair away that had was already all sticky from the blood that was coming for a graze by the side of her head. Kris was just about to press her hand towards the graze to stop the blood, but Hoyt grabbed her by her arm.

"I was gonna keep you here longer, but when you do things like this to me, I have to change my plans. Let's go through with it now."

* * *

Kelly slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times. Her head hurt and her neck was hurting even worse. She forced her eyes open. Everything was so fuzzy and she couldn't focus. She closed her eyes again, then forced them open when she heard Kris' voice.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT! STOP IT!"

"Will you marry me?"

Kelly focused her eyes, which were easier said than done. She saw Kris sitting a few feet away, dressed in a white bridal dress. Where was Hoyt?

Kelly slowly turned her head, her neck complaining as she did, and Kelly gulped when she found her eyes staring into the pipe of a gun. She swallowed hard and brought her eyes back to Kris, who was crying hysterically.

"Miss Garrett, welcome back." Hoyt said next to her. "If you want to know, I have given my girl permission to make a choice. She'll marry me or you'll go to heaven, where angels belong."

Kelly looked over at Kris who had looked up at her when she heard him welcome Kelly back. Kris eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking. Kelly and Kris locked their eyes together, and Kelly could see the despair in Kris' eyes. She would never let him kill Kelly.

"Don't do it Kris." Kelly said. Anyone who didn't know her would say she sounded calm and relaxed, but Kris could hear the fear and dread in her voice, and most of all she could see it in her eyes. "Don't do it. Don't marry him."

"He'll shoot you." Kris whispered.

"Don't marry him, he'll destroy your life."

"Kelly…"

"Chose yourself."

"Don't you know, I'd choose you over anyone? Even myself, Kell."

"Have you made a choice?" Hoyt asked behind Kelly.

"Don't kill her."

"So you'll marry me?"

Kris swallowed hard as more tears came running down her face.

A sound outside was suddenly heard and Hoyt jerked around. Not seeing anything he walked away towards the window.

"Kris. There's something I have to tell you…"

"I don't think this is the time Kelly." Kris whispered through her tears.

"There will never be a good time, but if he kills me, there's one thing I want you to know before…"

"Kelly, we need to get out of here. We need a plan! How are we gonna get out? I can say I will marry him and you have to be alive because we need a witness and we can take him together…"

"Kris, would you just listen to me a second? This is important-"

Kelly was interrupted by a smack to the head. Hoyt had returned.

"You two are not allowed to talk anymore. I'm doing the talking."

Kelly closed her eyes tightly as he hit her. Her head was drumming painfully already.

"I'll do it! Just don't hurt her!" Kris yelled scared when she saw Kelly's discomfort show all across her face.

Hoyt smiled happily, and it made Kris feel sick to her stomach. He was a monster.

"Oh well. I should kill her just to make sure she doesn't try anything." Hoyt laughed, as he unsecured the gun, and put his finger towards the trigger as he pressed the barrel towards Kelly's temple.

Kelly opened her eyes and locked her eyes with Kris. Kelly tried to get Kris' attention, but Kris was not giving it to her. Kris was bouncing, twisting and thrashing in her chair, doing everything in her power to break free.

A gunshot was heard, followed by Kris' high-pitched scream that echoed through the neighborhood.


	8. Amazing

**Chapter 7. **

Kris fought hard to catch her breath. For a second, she had seen her world fall apart. But Kelly was still sitting in the chair, head bleeding but not from a gunshot wound but from being hit over the head.

Hoyt on the other hand was on the floor. With a fatal gunshot wound to the temple. Kelly looked down at him, then her eyes went up towards the window. There was a hole in the window from where a bullet had traveled and Kelly could see a black figure sitting on a rooftop about 200 yards away. Kelly smiled to herself. She knew who that sniper was.

The amazing Kamili Diallo.

Kris and Kelly looked up at each other, meeting each other's eyes. They both just stared at each other for a few seconds, mouths hanging open, lungs forgetting to breathe. Then they both just began laughing out of relief, in the same time as the door was opened and Janet and Sandra came in with Kris' gang.

Janet and Kelly hurried up next to Kelly as Joanna and Peter hurried to Kris' side, while José, Zeke and Mica pulled Hoyt away.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked worried as she examined the graze in Kelly's head.

"I'm fine, just take the ropes off me."

Sandra and Janet obeyed Kelly's wishes and untied the ropes around her arms and feet, while Joanna and Peter untied Kris. The second Kris was untied she looked up at Kelly, and then ran towards her, slamming into her as she pulled her arms around Kelly's neck.

"Kelly I love you so much!" Kris exclaimed as she cried in relief against Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly held Kris hard as Janet and Sandra steadied her from behind so she wouldn't fall. Kelly brushed her hand up and down along Kris' back, snuggling her nose into her hair.

"I love you too Kris. I do."

Kelly and Kris held each other for several minutes, and everyone let them be. Kelly looked up when she heard the door open in front of her, and she saw Tommy walk in through the door together with Kamili who had a rifle hanging across her back. Tommy had been waiting in the car until the others were sure the situation was under control. Kris had her back against the door and she had no intentions on letting Kelly go. Kelly slowly straightened her back, but Kris held a firm grip around her.

"You have to let go now sweetie." Kelly said softly.

"I don't think I can." Kris whispered. She never wanted to part from her best friend, and she couldn't believe how close she had been to losing her.

"Husband to be is waiting for you."

Kris looked up at Kelly, who was looking towards the door. Kris dried her face towards her sleeve as she turned around and saw Tommy, who smiled gently to her. Kris let go of Kelly and hurried to Tommy, hugging him closely.

Tommy observed Kelly as Kris changed to him, and he could see the sorrow and pain in her eyes as she lowered her head. He knew what was going on, and he was amazed that Kris had no idea.

Everyone was silent except for Kris silent sobs for a few minutes until Zeke saw the flashing of the red and blue lights from an ambulance. He looked over at Kelly who nodded. She realized that ambulance was for her. Sandra hooked her arm with Kelly's as the two of them walked outside.

Kelly grabbed Kamili's arm on the way out.

"Damn good shot." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Kamili chuckled as she patted Kelly's hand. "I am awesome."

"You are awesome."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said, the sound of me being so awesome got in the way. What was that?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and patted the young angel's shoulder as she walked outside with Sandra, walking over to the ambulance, sitting down in the back of it.

Inside, Kris let go of Tommy as she grabbed Kamili's arm, whereupon Kamili turned around and faced Kris. Kris looked at Kamili for a while with gratitude in her eyes before she pulled Kamili into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Kris whispered into her ear and Kamili, somewhat confused, hugged her back.

"No problem Kris. I like Kelly too. I'm just happy I managed to get that shot in time." Kamili smiled back as Kris let go of her.

Everyone walked outside, gathering up around the ambulance where Kelly was being tended to. The paramedics had put on a neck collar after Kelly complained about pain in the neck before they looked her over after signs of a concussion.

* * *

Several hours later, Janet was driving Kelly home from the hospital. Since Charlie was still taking care of the girls, Kelly had asked Janet to drive her to Kris'. Janet stopped outside Kris' place and looked over at Kelly. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Kelly, are you alright?"

Kelly turned around and looked at Janet, her face going from distracted to a fake smile.

"I'm fine."

"You're not, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. Thanks for the ride Jane, really. I'll speak to you guys later. Good night."

"Good night." Janet said, not planning to be the one who pried in Kelly's business.

Kelly got out of the car and walked inside. She was immediately grated by a naked little boy that was hurrying her way.

"Elly!" Jacob laughed as he slammed right into her leg, bounced and fell back onto his butt. Kelly laughed and picked him up.

"Hey boy! Aren't you supposed to have clothes on?"

"Illy!" Jacob laughed as he buried his head into Kelly's hair.

"Oh, Aunt Jill is taking care of you? That explains everything." Kelly smiled as she began walking inside the house with Jacob. She found the three adults – Kris, Tommy and Jill – by the couches in the living room. Jill was lying on the floor on her back, Tommy was lying in the couch and Kris was standing between the two of them.

"Am I supposed to do everything in this household?" Kris asked, hands on her hips.

"I have a head ache." Tommy complained.

"I'm dying." Jill complained, making sure there was a lot of sadness in her voice. "I really think I am Kris. I can't do this."

"It's just been a day Jill. What if you get kids of your ow-"

"NEVER." Jill immediately shot back, her eyes growing wide in horror again. "N-e-v-e-r!"

"Well, at least before you die, can you find my kids?"

"I don't know where they went."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Nope. I was changing Jacob's diaper and he disappeared."

"So he could be anywhere. What about Jess?"

"Check the drawers." Jill sighed in defeat.

"Drawers?" Kris asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"She was there the last time I found her." Jill said, closing her eyes.

Kris stared at Jill as Kelly made herself seen by clearing her throat.

Everyone looked over at her, Jill and Tommy with one eye each as Kris smiled widely.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kris smiled.

"Yeah, slight concussion and possibly a minor whiplash, but I'm fine. Do this boy want something onto him?"

"Please. Jill's supposed to do it, but she sucks at babysitting." Kris giggled, being answered by the sound of Jill farting with her tongue. "His clothes and fresh diapers should be in the bathroom unless Jill put them somewhere else?"

The sentence was supposed to be a question to Jill, but there was no type of answer. Kris looked at Jill for a second before looking at Kelly, rolling her eyes. Kelly smiled as she walked into the bathroom, finding diapers and clothes. She dressed Jacob into his pajamas with trucks onto it and then put him down on the floor. Kelly then walked out into the livingroom, Jacob following her like her own shadow.

"You haven't by any chance seen Jess?" Kris asked tiredly. She wanted the kids – and adults – in bed so she could sleep by herself.

Kelly looked around the room and her eyes stopped as she looked at the curtain. It was folded differently than the others and there was a small pair of bare feet sticking out underneath it.

Kelly walked over to the curtain and pulled it away. Jess was standing on the other side, happily chewing on the curtain. Kelly pulled the curtain away further and Jess followed it since it was still in her mouth. Kelly leaned down and picked up Jess, holding her in one arm and the curtain in the other, trying to pull them away from each other.

The second Kelly lifted Jessica Jacob began crying loudly, grabbing onto Kelly's leg. Kelly looked down and rolled her eyes. Oh the jealousy.

Kelly got Jess to let go of the curtain and she put her down on the floor as she brushed Jacob's hair. By her touch he immediately stopped crying and began laughing instead.

Jess hurried over to her father and climbed up on top of him, sitting down on his stomach. Tommy smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hi my little baaaaby, my little princess." Tommy said in his softest daddy-voice, putting her over his head to blow on her stomach. Jess laughed happily. "Yeah, you are my little baby… Ow."

Tommy looked up towards Kris and reached Jess towards her. Jess, who felt like she was flying, made humming sounds like an airplane.

Kris stared at Tommy with an eyebrow up.

"She pooped." Tommy said, still holding her out to Kris.

Kris rolled her eyes as she walked up to him and put Jess in her arms.

"How come the twins are over a year old and you never changed a diaper?" Kris asked as she put her head to its side.

"Because you're better at it than I am. So much better. I'm not good, darling. I suck."

"You never tried it."

"Some things don't have to be done to be proven..." Tommy argued as he closed his eyes again and slumbered on the couch.

"Surely when you're watching them alone, you have to change they're diaper." Kris grinned as she headed for the bathroom.

"That's why Kelly's on speed dial." Tommy smiled, and Kelly turned around to stare at him. He opened one eye and smiled towards her, and she – once again – rolled her eyes.


	9. She's in love

**Written with the help of BlueOrbs998!**

**The song is "She's in Love With a Boy" sung by Faith Hill!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.**

The following days were filled with preparations for the wedding. Tommy and Kelly both stayed resting, Kris told them that she'd rather have them in good shape and with full energy on her wedding day than while doing preparations.

Kris walked by the couch where she saw her fiancé resting and she noticed a smile came to her face. She leaned against the door frame, thinking back to a summer memory, at a time that seemed like a hundred years ago.

* * *

"_Kris is young and she just don't care, she'd follow Tommy anywhere! She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy and even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy someday!__"_

"Will you shut up?" Kris giggled as she slightly kicked her friend in her back. Her friend, and the other girls around the fire on the beach didn't seem bothered, and they kept singing.

"_She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy! What's meant to be will always find a way. She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy. What's meant to be will always find a way, she's gonna marry that boy some day!" _

"Tommy and I will not get married." Kris said as she sat down next to her friends by the fire, as she looked over her shoulder to where Tommy was, still out by the waves.

"Not?" One of her friends said with disbelief in her voice.

"We're heading different directions after collage. Long distance relationships are hard." Kris said quietly.

One of her friends leaned over and put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"_What's meant to be will always find a way."_ She hummed from the song.

Kris smiled thankfully towards her. Maybe, someway…

"You know what?" Kris told her girl friends. "I'm gonna enjoy it while I have it."

Kris smiled as she turned around and headed out towards the water again. Grabbing her surfboard the paddled her way out to where Tommy was among the waves. He looked surprised at her as she came out, but he was not disappointed. She looked awesome in the moonlight. She paddled over to him, and jumped up on top of his surfboard, straddling it, facing Tommy.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked confused.

"_She's in love with a boy_." Kris hummed as she took Tommy's face in both her hands and pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately.

In the middle of the kiss she could feel his lips break out into a smile. She loved when he did that.

* * *

"Anything wrong?"

Kris woke up from her daydreaming when Tommy spoke to her from the couch.

Kris put her head to her side as she looked over at him.

"_She's in love with a boy_." Kris hummed, and Tommy looked confused for a few seconds before he broke out into a wide smile.

"_What's meant to be will always find a way, she's gonna marry that boy some day._" Tommy hummed back, grinning widely.

"She is." Kris smiled as Tommy waved her over. Kris walked up to the couch and sat down next to him. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him, and Kris did not resist, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"She is soon." Tommy whispered as their lips let go of each other.

"And it's gonna be great. Now nothing will come in our way." Kris smiled, hoping that what she said was true. She didn't want anything to come in her way. She wouldn't let anything come in the way of her dream wedding. Everything was going to run smoothly.

Oh, Kris would get to see how wrong she could be.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived with quiet steps, and Kelly, Jill, Sabrina, Julie and Tiffany had all slept in Kris' house the night before. Tommy had been kicked out as he was not allowed to see the bride and they had all had a great time last night, playing games, drinking champagne and eating cake – where a hot guy had jumped out and started dancing. Everyone had turned to Jill who had a very innocent look on her face. Of course she had planned that.

Now everyone woke up from the sound of someone just running around in circles. Kelly opened one tired eye as she saw Kris running inside the room, then stood still for a few seconds as she looked around, then she hurried out of the room.

Kelly smiled, she could see how nervous Kris was, and Kris was so cute when she was nervous. Kelly rolled out of bed and walked after Kris, finding her pacing in the kitchen.

"Kri…"

"Kelly! Good your awake! I was gonna get coffee but I forgot to put in water in the machine and then I put in water but I spilled and then I was going to-"

"Kris, sweetie." Kelly said, grabbing her hands. "Breathe and sit down."

"I can't sit down, my legs are running by themselves."

"Sit down." Kelly said as she lead Kris over to the table chair and pushed her down. Kris immediately bounced back up.

"I have to get into my dress and I have to fix my hair and my make up and OH I have to find something old and something blue and something new and something… What was the last thing? There's four things? Kelly, what is the fourth thing?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and silver sixpence in your shoe." Kelly said as she walked over to fix the coffee.

"I don't have those things! I don't have it, Kelly I need to-"

"Sit down." Kelly said again, and Kris fell down on her butt on the chair. "It's the bridesmaids job to find you those things and I promise we have it covered."

Kris sighed and sunk down deep into her chair. She then put her elbows up onto the table and grinned devilishly.

"Hey. I heard Kamili wants to set you up with someone?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and giggled as she sat down with two cups of coffee by the table.

"Yeah, ever since she found out I was gay she's been trying to set me up with someone she knows."

"But you don't want to?"

"Not now. There's so much things going on right now and I don't want to get mixed together with anyone, I need to think of what's best for Ella and Sarah."

"I don't think they would mind Kelly, you just need to find the right one."

"That's the problem. I already have the right one, but-"

Kelly stopped herself when she realized she was saying too much. She couldn't tell this to Kris. She played it off by drinking her coffee, but Kris wouldn't fall that easily.

"You have a crush on someone!? Ooooh, Kelly Garrett is in love! Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you." Kelly said sternly.

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend! You have to tell me, you have to!"

"I can't Kris." Kelly said, rising to her feet to get something to eat. Kris followed and she grabbed Kelly's sides from behind, tickling her.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Kelly twisted and held onto Kris, trying to get away from the hands that were tickling her. It took a second before the two of them were wrestling on the floor.

"Tell me!"

"Okay okay stop it, I'll tell you!" Kelly laughed as she rolled on the floor.

"Who? Who is it?!"

"It's Janet." Kelly quickly lied, needed to get out of the situation.

"I knew it!" Kris laughed as she rose to her feet.

Kelly stared at her confused for a second before rising too. Had Kris fallen for that?

Kelly shook her head as Kris sat down by the table, giggling happy.

"Have you told her?" Kris asked smilingly as Kelly walked back to the table with a plate of yoghurt.

"Nope."

"You have to!" Kris exclaimed, pulling her arms up into the air.

"Nope." Kelly said, playing along. She was beginning to feel sick to her stomach, she wanted out of here.

"You should tell her! How are you ever going to know if it's going to work or not if you don't try?"

Kelly sat silent on her chair, pretending to be very interested in her yogurt. She couldn't understand that Kris was so dense. But… She was a Munroe.

"You shouldn't hide love. It's a great thing. I think Janet will feel flattered. But I don't think she's gay."

"No, I don't think she is neither." Kelly mumbled through her yogurt.

"But you should still tell her. Get it off your chest. It's eating you up, I can see it."

"Boy, is it ever." Kelly mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

There were movement by the door and Kelly and Kris turned towards it, seeing Jill and Sabrina.

"What's for breakfast?" Jill asked as she opened the fridge.

"Kelly has a crush on Janet!" Kris smiled happily, and Kelly immediately kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

Jill and Sabrina looked at each other before turning to Kelly with raised eyebrows. They both knew that Kelly was madly in love with Kris, not Janet.

"Is she now?" Sabrina asked, grinning.

Kelly rolled her eyes and went back to her yogurt.

"Yeah, and I think she should tell her. What do you think?"

Sabrina and Jill looked at Kelly and then towards each other before looking at Kris.

"Is that really a good idea?" Sabrina asked, sitting down next to Kris. "It could spoil their friendship."

"Janet isn't gay, and maybe things would get tense if Kelly told her."

"They maybe wouldn't be able to work together."

"But what if Janet feels the same? Maybe she's hiding it!"

"I think Janet is very pleased with her life as it is." Kelly said, knowing that Kris was the only one around the table who was still talking about Janet.

Kelly finished her yogurt and coffee and walked over with the dishes to the counter.

"I'm gonna go out for a while, I have a few errands. I'll be back shortly." Kelly smiled as she left the room. She got dressed and then got out into her car, and hit the road.

She needed time to think.


	10. Lesbian

**Written with the help of BlueOrbs998! And yes, we were having fun writing this! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9. **

"Where is she? She's late. What if she's not coming back? Did I make her angry? What if I made her angry? I need to find her, I'm gonna go out and…"

"Kris. Calm down. Kelly will be back, she'll meet us at the church. I promise. Come on now, we'll go there ahead of her. We need to get you finished." Jill said as she brushed Kris' arm up and down. It was only a few hours until the wedding, and Kelly was still out.

A few minutes later, Jill, Kris, Sabrina, Julie and Tiffany were in the car, with the trunk full of dresses and accessories. Bosley was bringing Ella and Sarah with him, and Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul had been taking care of the twins last night. The drove to the church and gathered up in the room at the side of the church where everyone was supposed to get ready.

Kris saw Kamili, Morgan and Yasmin standing in another room, and Kris excused herself from everyone and hurried to them.

"Hey, Kris, aren't you supposed to get ready? The wedding starts in an hour and a half." Kamili pointed out, herself dressed in a beautiful dark wine-red dress, Morgan dressed in a tux and Yasmin dressed in a light blue dress. Kris was still in jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair in a ponytail.

"I need to tell you something." Kris said, pulling Kamili aside from Morgan and Yasmin, who looked confused as Kris pulled her away.

"What?"

"Kelly's in love with Janet."

Kamili let out a small laugh before she covered her mouth with her hand. Haha, no, she wasn't. Kamili was just about to respond when she heard a voice behind her, and her eyes grew wide in terror.

"Who's in love with whom and what now?" Janet asked loudly behind them, obviously have heard the conversation. Sandra and Janet was suddenly standing very close to Kamili and Kris, both of them dressed in beautiful dresses too. Just because it was a wedding Janet had gone through Sandra's wardrobe and was now wearing a dark green dress instead of her black ones.

"Kelly's in love with you." Kris said, knowing Kelly would never say it herself.

"Kris, I'll talk to them. You need to get dressed."

"But…"

"Off you go!" Kamili said, waving Kris away as she pulled Janet and Sandra into a room. She closed the door behind them, with them inside the room and herself outside. She ran up to Morgan and gave him a kiss.

"You mix with the others. I'll be with you in a moment."

Morgan nodded as he took Yasmin with him out to the other guests in the reception.

Kamili snuck into the room where Sandra and Janet were all up in elevated spirits, running around inside the room.

"Both of you, halt." Kamili said and both Sandra and Janet froze, facing Kamili.

"For starters Kelly's gay, yes." Kamili said to the two angels.

"Yes, realized this!" Janet exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Secondly, she's in love with Kris, not you Janet." Kamili continued.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Both Sandra and Janet said in chorus.

"So Kelly's a lesbian?" Janet asked.

"Yeah." Kamili nodded, rolling her eyes slightly, smiling that her two friends hadn't seen it. It was so obvious.

"Lesbian?" Janet said again, just to make sure.

"Lesbian?" Sandra repeated, before the two of them looked at each other.

"LESBIAN?" They exclaimed in union.

"Get over it already." Kamili giggled, shaking her head.

"This makes sense." Sandra said after a few seconds of silence.

"Totally. All those turned down dates..." Janet nodded, sitting down in a chair.

".... never wanting a man."

"Adopting."

"All that time she spends with Kris."

"That one time when she flirted with that woman on a case. Which I thought was just because she was drunk."

"What's wrong with us? Did we seriously not notice this? How long did it take you?" Sandra said, turning to Kamili who was smiling, enjoying the talk her two friends had.

"5 minutes." Kamili smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Kelly's right. We're not good detectives." Janet giggled.

"We suck." Sandra agreed, nodding.

"Kris is getting married. Kelly's in love with her... we have to warn Kris!" Janet suddenly realized, jumping out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Ah, this is like a romantic movie. Stop the bride before she makes the wrong choice. Yes! LETS GO!" Sandra joined in.

"HOLD IT." Kamili said sternly as she grabbed the back of Sandra and Janet's dresses. "You're not ruining this wedding. Kelly doesn't want Kris to know."

"Kris doesn't know Kelly's gay? How dense can she be?"

"Not as dense as you."

"Hah, not as dense as you Janet." Sandra giggled happily.

"As you too." Kamili said, rolling her eyes again as her two friends pouted.

"Kris knows. She doesn't know the in love part. Keep it under your hat, girls. Kelly's going through hard enough time being a part of the wedding, she doesn't want Kris to know anything."

"Awwww." Both Janet and Sandra let out as Kamili let go of their dresses, prepared to catch them again if necessary.

"This is like a romantic movie-" Sandra begun again, dreamingly.

"You said that already." Kamili pointed out.

"Only it's going to end sad! I hate sad endings. The girl doesn't get the... girl." Sandra said, throwing her hands into the air as she turned around and faced Kamili.

Kamili once again rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Can you two promise me not to tell Kris?"

"Promise." Janet said, putting her hand onto her right side of the chest.

"Heart's on the other side Jane." Kamili pointed out before turning to Sandra.

"I prooomise." Sandra nodded.

"Good, nothing is going to ruin this day."


	11. Closet conversation

**Written with the help of BlueOrbs998 (She's written pretty much the entire convo between Tommy/Kelly)!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10.**

No one knew it, but Kelly was already by the church. She was in a broom closet, sitting on a chair. She was leaning against the wall, breathing slowly. How was she going to be happy for Kris, when she saw the love of her life marry someone else? Kelly felt like killing herself.

But she had to get through this day, she just had to. She knew she could do it. She was sure of it. She would put on a smile and pretend like nothing was bothering her. Somehow, she knew she could do it.

* * *

"Jill honey?"

There was a knock on the dressing room and Kris, Jill and Julie turned towards it.

"I'm decent!" Kris called, whereupon it was opened.

The twins tumbled inside, followed by Aunt Lydia.

"Ommy!" Both Jessica and Jacob called as they ran towards their mother. Kris carefully bent down and kissed them both before stretching her back.

"You look beautiful honey." Aunt Lydia smiled as she began to get teary eyed. Kris had gotten into her white wedding dress, and Jill was now taking care of her hair.

"Thanks Aunt Lydia." Kris smiled.

Aunt Lydia looked at Kris for a few seconds, her hand together and her head on its side, before she remembered why she had gotten there.

"Jill, you told me you would take care of the twins, right? They are walking down the aisle with you and Kelly, right?"

"Yes. You can leave them here, I'll watch them." Jill smiled, and Aunt Lydia nodded before she left the room.

Jill grabbed both kids and put them both in the couch in the room, looking them over. Jess was dressed in a pink dress while Jacob had a little tuxedo on, both of them looking adorable. Both kids' hair was hanging perfectly and never needed to be tended to.

Jill walked out of Kris' room a little later, the twins happily following her. Tiffany, Sabrina and Julie were all with Kris, helping her get ready. Bosley had dropped off Ella and Sarah too, who were also getting into dresses.

Jill felt she was getting nervous. The wedding was coming closer, and she had no idea were Kelly was. Nor Tommy.

Jacob suddenly ran past Jill, beginning to hurry down a hallway. Jill stared at him for a second, then hurried after him. He was giggling happily as he walked and he kept repeating "Elly, Elly."

Jill suddenly saw Tommy in the hallway, and Jill reached down and stopped Jacob, who groaned unhappy. Jill looked up at Tommy, who was pacing back and fourth outside a broom closet before he sighed and opened the door to the closet, disappearing inside. He obviously needed to get away and be for himself for a second.

Jill let Jacob go and he hurried up to the door, putting his heads towards it.

"Elly!"

Jill was confused at Jacob, that wasn't Kelly inside, that was Tommy. Jill walked up to the door, and she was just gonna stick her head in and make sure he was okay when she heard a female voice. Jill pressed her ear against the door and listened.

* * *

Kelly looked up when she heard the door opened. She quickly brushed the tears off her face, wondering who was entering her closet. She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion when she saw Tommy.

"I can't marry her." Tommy said quietly, immediately letting his thoughts out as he leaned against the door in the crowded area.

Kelly felt her jaw drop before she picked it up and she swallowed hard.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because… Look at you. Because... I'm in the way, aren't I? I've seen the way you look at her, Kelly. The way you love her and protect her. You do it better than I can."

"I don't understand." Kelly whispered, putting her face in her hands for a moment.

"You love her. How do I marry a woman who is loved by someone else?"

Kelly took her hands away from her face, after drying her tears. She didn't want Tommy to see her cry, but it was a little too late, and she couldn't stop her tears. They were flowing down her face. Kelly took a deep breath as she straightened her back.

"I... what do you want me to tell you, Tommy? That is doesn't hurt to see her get married to you? It does. It's killing me."

"If I marry her... I'll always be wondering how she feels about you. How I'm ruining your life. I ruined it, didn't I? Changed everything. You hate me."

"I don't hate you." Kelly answered, a bit surprised by what he was saying. Or actually, a lot surprised.

"You looked at me... like I was the worst thing that could have ever happened to you when you met me."

Kelly shrugged as she looked away for a few seconds before she frowned in annoyment, looking back towards Tommy.

"How dare you explain to me my feelings? You don't understand." Kelly sighed, shaking her head as it dropped down.

"Then make understand. If I don't, then I'm going to crush Kris by not marrying her. I can't marry someone whose heart may already belong to someone else."

Kelly looked up at him, Tommy immediately feeling nervous. Kelly's green eyes could really be piercing. Tommy decided to clear his throat before continuing, but Kelly cut in.

"You love her more than I do Tommy. I never thought it was possible for anyone to love her more than me... but God, I was wrong. Because if I told her... if she knew, she would be with me. But it would be out of guilt. I know Kris, I know she doesn't love me that way. But she would stay with me so I wouldn't have to go through any more pain. And I can't... I wouldn't do that to her."

Kelly stopped talking, swallowing hard. She felt like she was suffocating in here. It was too crowded and her chest ached.

"You're better for her. You'd take better care of her. You'd..."

"Tommy, shut up. She doesn't want me. Don't you see that?"

Kelly sighed as she buried her head into her hands again.

"I had it planned. It was right after I adopted Ella. Kris and I kind of became parents together and it was like being in a relationship, Kris was always there to help me with Ella and we had breakfast together almost every morning. But it was all pretend, it was all in my mind. But I wanted to make it real, so I set out a plan. She wanted to move to Washington, and I was planning on adopting another baby. So I thought I'd adopt, move out there with her and really make us a family. It was going to be perfect. When I was shot, I realized how much I loved her. How close I came to losing her. I went to Texas after I healed, she went out to Washington, I adopted Sarah... and Jill called me."

Tommy inhaled deeply, realizing where this was going.

"Kris had met this amazing guy she used to know in college."

Tommy sighed. Yep. Kelly didn't seem to notice him, she kept talking with her face in her hands.

"And I had to listen to every word about you. You made me sick. Your name, your... you. You just being you made me sick. Then I had to meet you. And... it was done. My fairytale, my happy family, you took it all."

"Then she got pregnant, and..." Tommy sighed as he looked down. Suddenly his black shoes seemed very interesting. "I don't know what to say to you."

"She got pregnant and she have amazing kids that I think of as my own. And I had to sit back, and watch you together. I hated it." Kelly said, almost spitting out the words.

"That's why you tried to scare me away." Tommy said, remembering all his near accidents while they were in Boulder's Creek with Sabrina.

"But you didn't scare. And Kris... she loves you. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't ruin her happiness." Kelly sighed as she got her head out of her hands, finally looking up at Tommy.

"If you went into her right now, she would leave me, Kelly. I know it. I can't marry her knowing that –"

Kelly interrupting Tommy by pressing her face into her hands again, letting out a long groan. She then looked up at him, a small smile spreading from the corners of her mouth.

"No, Tommy. That's where you're wrong. If I went to Kris, she would be with me so I wouldn't hurt. She could never break my heart intentionally, so she would put up with this relationship of never being in love with me, just so I would be happy."

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed it, before opening it again. Realizing his mouth wasn't working, he once again closed it, feeling like a stupid fish.

"How could I ever be so selfish to do that to her? When I know that you're the one she wants to spend a lifetime with?"

"My love... it feels so small… compared to yours. Like I… I can't compete." Tommy whispered, suddenly feeling the sweat on his forehead. He agreed with Kelly, the room was getting smaller and it was hard to breathe in here. Like if the air was filled with thick, unbreakable tension.

"It doesn't matter how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others. And her love for you is not so small, Tommy. It's bigger than anything." Kelly said wisely, looking up at him again.

Tommy sighed as he finally walked closer to Kelly and sat down onto a bucket that had been turned upside down.

"She's never going to love me in any other way. I'm never going to get in the way of your marriage, why do you think I've buried myself in the closet?" Kelly said, rolling her eyes slightly as she gestured around in the small broom closet.

"How can you be so sure? That she loves me?" Tommy asked, and Kelly put her hand towards his cheek, smiling slightly.

"Because I know Kris, better than she knows herself."

"It's not easy doing this to you." Tommy more stated than asked, raising an eyebrow towards her.

Kelly smiled as she let her hand fall down, and Tommy gently grabbed it. Kelly looked away for a second. He could see she was getting teary eyed, again. She then looked back towards Tommy, still smiling.

"I'll be fine. You'll be fine too, as long as I don't hear complaints. Don't ever hurt her."

Tommy smiled back as he squeezed Kelly's hand.

"Would never dream of it."

* * *

"Jill?"

Jill jumped high when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and put her hand towards her chest as she saw Kamili standing there.

"Hey, Kam." Jill smiled.

Kam looked at her confused and Jill realized what Kamili wondered.

"Oh, Kelly and Tommy are in there."

"WHAT?!" Kamili exclaimed.

Jill quickly put her hand over Kamili's mouth, but it was too late. The closet door flung open and both Kelly and Tommy stared at the two women outside, Jill still holding her hand over Kamili's mouth.

"What are you two doing?" Tommy asked.

"I… I overheard you talking. And Kamili misunderstood what I meant when I said you two were in the closet."

"Jill." Kelly said softly.

"Yes?"

"Please let my angel breathe again."

Jill looked at Kamili and let go of her mouth. Kamili inhaled deeply, then turning towards Kelly.

"Thank you."

Kamili then smiled and turned towards Jill.

"Unlike you white people, I don't turn into a smurf when you're suffocating me, but that still doesn't mean I can survive without air."

"I'm sorry!" Jill said embarrassed before turning to Kelly and Tommy. "We'll leave you alone to talk and we won't tell anyone what you've been saying. But Kelly… and Tommy. You'd better be walking down that aisle when it's your turn. None of you are allowed to ruin Kris' wedding." Jill said, with seriousness in her voice that only a big sister could have.

"We promise Jill." Kelly smiled.

"I promise too." Tommy nodded.

"Hey Jill." Kamili said, looking over towards the room where several guests had gathered up.

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you supposed to watch the twins?"


	12. Racoons in church

**Written with the help of BlueOrbs998! And yes, we were having fun writing this! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11.**

"Oh my gosh, the twins… Where are they?" Jill exclaimed as she hurried away through the building. She was already dressed in her maid of honor-dress, and high stiletto heals, but that didn't stop her from running around looking for the twins.

"I'm gonna check on Sandra and Janet." Kamili said to Jill as she disappeared.

"Last time I saw them they were heading for Kris'." Jill smiled.

Kamili's smile changed into a look of horror.

"What?" Jill asked when she saw Kamili's face, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"They want to tell Kris that Kelly loves her." Kamili said, with dread in her voice.

Jill and Kamili looked at each other for a few minutes before they both ran away towards Kris' room. They saw Janet and Sandra sneaking towards Kris' door, but just then Jill saw the twins hurrying down the aisle. Jill disappeared after them as Kamili ran towards her friends.

Just as Sandra got a hold of the handle, Kamili grabbed them both by their hair and shoved them into the closet next to Kris' room. They both screamed and banged the door, and Kamili put her back towards the door to keep it closed.

"Shut up you too!"

"You can't cuss in church Kamili!" Sandra yelled through the door.

"Kamili, let us out, we have to tell her."

"Shut up!"

Kris opened the door, wondering what all the noise was. She stared confused at Kamili who was leaning towards the door.

"Kam? What are you doing?" Kris asked confused.

Janet and Sandra were shouting and knocking on the other side of the door, but it was impossible to hear what they were saying.

"I was... uh... there was... a racoon in the church. Really loud ANNOYING racoon."

"A... racoon?" Kris asked, hint of smile on her lips, and her eyebrows pulled up in confusion.

"Might have been two. They were big. As you can hear."

Janet and Sandra were kicking on the door.

"I'm going to shoot them both here in a second." Kamili said, then smiled to Kris as she put her head to its side. "Don't worry, you look lovely Kris!"

Kris had her hands on her hip, looking at Kamili as a teacher would do to a misbehaving child in class.

"A racoon in the middle of Washington D.C?"

"Yes." Kamili smiled.

Kris rolled her eyes and turned around to go back inside, when she saw her daughter running through the hall outside. Jacob was close behind her, both of the giggling and laughing. A few seconds later Jill came running in the dress and shoes, bent forward, trying to catch them.

"Do you think Jill needs help?" Kris asked worried.

"No no. She's fine. They are just playing." Kamili said as she swallowed.

There was a sound of a huge crash, the unmistakable sound of twins giggling and Jill cussing loudly.

"You sure?" Kris asked.

"Sure as can be!"

"KRIS!"

Sandra's voice was heard through the door, but the rest of the words were thankfully enough muffled.

"What was that?" Kris asked confused.

Kamili thanked her parents that she had inherited their DNA and had very dark skin – otherwise she would've been completely red right now from embarrassment and anger.

"Racoons have... uh... they squeal things. Like your name. Hah-hah." Kamili said, trying to laugh it off.

Kris just stared at her before she sighed, shaking her head.

"If you see Kelly, tell her where am I at, will you? She's really late." Kris said worried.

"I sure will!" Kamili smiled, I the same time as she was knocked heavily forward as Sandra and Janet beat on the door.

"Damn racoons! I WILL SHOOT YOU BOTH!" Kamili yelled as she pushed the door back to closed position.

"Shhh! You're in a church." Kris strictly reminded her.

"...sorry." Kamili smiled innocently.

"TROLLS! YOU CAN'T PLAY IN THE HOLY WATER!"

Jill's voice was heard echoing through the church. Kris eyes grow wide in horror and Kamili sunk down, one hand to her face as she groaned loudly. '_Think of a happy place… Think of a happy place…'_

"Call if you need me, okay?" Kris said as she quickly disappeared into her own room.

Kamili sighed loudly and walked into the room where Sandra and Janet were.

"Hi Kam." Janet smiled innocently.

"We had to try!" Sandra nodded.

"I am going to wring your necks like the racoons you are." Kamili growled.

"Kam, be calm!" Janet said, still smiling innocently.

"I am calm. I'm going to kill you calmly." Kamili said, her face stern.

"You can't kill anyone in a church. On Kris' wedding day." Sandra said.

"No, remember that you're Christian." Janet smiled. "Thou shalt not murder."

Kamili closed her eyes and shook her head. Suddenly she had gotten such a migraine.

"Promise you won't tell Kris. I mean it."

"We won't tell her."

"Promise."

"Have you seen Kelly by the way?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, she's in the closet with Tommy."

"But now she's out of the closet, but not literally in a closet. But Tommy's in the closet, but that doesn't mean he's gay." Sandra said.

Kamili and Janet just stared at her confused.

"What?" Janet asked, looking at Kamili who just shook her head.

"They are talking about her love for Kris. Tommy is feeling bad and Kelly's breaking down. I want you to to either stay in here or go outside but not talk to Kris!"

"But she has to know!" Sandra said, beginning to pace as she throw her hands around her. "Just HAS to know. I mean, if I was getting married and someone else was in love with me, I'd want to know!"

"What she said!" Janet said, nodding.

"I will break the handle of this door and make sure you die in here if you say one word."

"Kam, understand - it's so... romantic!" Sandra tried.

"Quit! This is not romantic. None of this is romantic! It's a mess, that's what it is! And someone, or several someones will get their hearts broken if you talk about this."

The door opened and Kelly walked inside, sitting down against the wall on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kamili asked, looking over at her concerned.

"I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can watch them get married, Kam. I don't –"

Sandra jumped over to Kelly and sat down next to her on a chair, putting her hand onto Kelly's head, patting it.

"That's right, Kelly. Fight for your... woman! You know what would makes this even more romantic, is if you were miles down the road when the wedding was happening, and you had to steal a horse from... somewhere, and ride to the church on the horse, then sweep in through the doors right when the priest asks 'Does anyone here object to this union' and you barrel in and take Kris away on the horse."

Sandra sighed as she leaned back to the wall, smiling.

Everyone stared at Sandra. Kamili felt her eye twitch and she put her index finger towards it, trying to stop it.

"What?" Kelly asked tiredly.

"Sandra is fantasizing a movie for you." Janet smiled.

"Didn't I tell you two not to speak?" Kamili sighed, before turning to Kelly. She bent down next to her, careful with her dress, and she put her hands onto Kelly's knees. "Kelly, you have to come, Kris isn't going to get married without you there."

The door opened up again and Jill came inside.

"There you are Kelly! I'm ready to kill you unless you start getting yourself together. You're ruining this day. You're not even in your dress yet and Kris is going insane."

"Like the rest of us." Kamili said, rubbing her temples.

"I don't think I'm going." Kelly said quietly.

"OH. OH. OH HAHA. Yes you are." Jill said, walking up next to her.

Kamili, Janet and Sandra backed away from Kelly as Jill walked up.

"That laugh was quite scary." Janet whispered.

"Every romantic movie has a villain with a scary laugh." Sandra nodded, and Janet elbowed her in the side.

"You know the situation. It's better if I'm not there." Kelly said to Jill, not moving from her place on the floor.

"You're coming. Do you know why? Because Kris hasn't seen you all day since this morning and she's worried sick. So it's not Tommy I'm hearing about, it's you. Everything is about you. All the time, Kelly. Even on her damn wedding day, it's about you. So the one thing you can do for her is put away your feelings and just be there for her. Do you think you can do that? Do I make myself clear!?" Jill asked, careful not to raise her voice too high, knowing Kris was getting ready in the room next door.

"Perfectly."

"Riding in on a white horse would be really pretty..."

Everyone turned around as they stared at Sandra. Sandra was lost in her own thoughts, and when she looked around and the guys she realized she had said something stupid.

"What?"

"I need a drink." Kamili sighed, putting her hand towards her forehead."

"Ask Sabrina. And please keep Sandra away from the bar, it seems like she'd had enough." Jill said as she grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her to her feet.


	13. Twins mean trouble

**Written with the help of BlueOrbs998! And yes, we were having fun writing this! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12. **

Kamili, Sandra and Janet followed Kelly and Jill out of the room. The trio straightened their backs as they walked out towards the reception where everyone had gathered up. Kamili saw Sabrina standing towards the wall, dressed in a beautiful brown suite.

Kamili walked over to her and Sabrina smiled, nudging her.

"How is everything going?"

"Do they serve alcohol here?" Kamili sighed. "I need a drink."

Sabrina giggled as she pulled up a silver flask out of her purse that she handed to Kamili who stared at her.

"For emergencies. I figured it would be needed today." Sabrina smiled.

Kamili laughed as she grabbed the flask and poured down some hard liquor. It burned in her throat, but that felt good. Kamili was usually not a drinker, but days like this – why not?

Kamili smiled as she gave the flask back to Sabrina who put it down into her purse.

"Alcohol doesn't solve any problems, but neither does milk." Kamili smiled.

"Yeah, alcohol doesn't solve any problems, but that's not why you drink." Sabrina laughed, in the same time as a loud shriek was heard in another room. Kamili and Sabrina looked at each other before hurrying off towards that direction. Janet and Sandra told all the other guests to stay calm as they check it up.

Running into the other room, they found Jill holding both twins by their waists, up and down. They were dangling from her hip, laughing and giggling. They both had whipped cream all around their mouths and fingers.

Jill walked by everyone who was staring at her and she walked over to the bathroom. She put Jacob into the sink and put Jessica down on the toilet, locking the door behind her to make sure the kids didn't leave the room. She washed both kids and made sure they were as clean as could be before opening up, letting the two trolls out among the other guests. Someone would see if they left the church. She hoped.

Jill walked back to where Sabrina, Kam, Sandra and Janet were standing, staring at the wedding cake. The wedding cake was just a huge mess, it had completely collapsed and there were signs of fingers and mouths everywhere.

Ella, Sarah and Yasmin had walked over to Kamili, and Yasmin was clinging to her mother's dress.

Jill turned around and looked at the kids.

"Breathe Jill." Sabrina whispered.

Jill looked like she was having a panic attack.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jill shrieked as she put her hands out.

"They were hungry!" Ella smiled.

"I tried to tell them to stop but they overpowered me." Yasmin nodded, hiding behind her mother. Kamili smiled as she brushed her daughter's hair.

Jill stared at Ella, and then at Yasmin before putting her hands towards her head, starting to pace.

"The cake is ruined. The cake is absolutely ruined. Kris is gonna have a fit! I think she's looking more forward to the cake than the ceremony!"

"Jill, breathe. I have a friend who's a pastry chef, I'll call her and see if they have any cakes or if she quickly can make one." Kamili said, her face breaking out into a grin. This was a great opportunity.

"Please do." Jill said as she sighed, sinking down into a chair.

* * *

In the same time, Kelly had walked into the room where Kris was. Kelly stopped in the door and looked at her friend, swallowing hard when she felt emotions pour up inside. She was so beautiful. She was dressed in her huge - but not over the top – white wedding dress, and her hair had been put up by Jill into a beautiful hairdo, leaving some of the hair hanging in curls. The train was still lying over the couch, and Kris was standing, observing herself in the mirror.

Her head turned when Kelly entered the room, and she exhaled in relief.

"Where have you been? You need to get dressed Kell!"

"I'm sorry. My appointment took a little longer than I had figured."

Kris nodded, and Kelly could see sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay Kris?"

"Yes. I was so scared that you wouldn't be here, that something had happened and we would have to cancel the entire wedding… I don't know what I would have done without you here. I need you to keep me together."

Kelly smiled and sighed at the same time, walking up to Kris.

"Kris, I'm not always going to be here. There will be a day when you need to keep yourself together, without my help."

"Don't say that." Kris whispered. "I want you next to me all the time."

Kelly smiled as she stopped a few feet away from Kris, looking her up and down. Looking back up into her face, Kelly smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning."

Kris broke out into a wide smile.

"Yeah, I do!" She giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

* * *

"Jill! You lost the kids again?" Aunt Lydia asked as she noticed Jill frantically running around trying to find the toddlers.

"Yes! They are fast and they are small. They will disappear. It's bound to happen."

Kamili nudged Sabrina in her side as they watched the hysterical scenario going on in front of them, and Sabrina turned towards her.

"Shouldn't we mothers be looking over the small ones?"

"Babysit Mini-Munroes? HA! Never. I don't even babysit grown up Munroes." Sabrina chuckled. "Where is Kelly by the way?"

"She was in the closet with Tommy, but SHHH. You can't say that. They're talking about Kris. I think Kelly's with Kris now."

"You mean they were talking about Kelly's thing for Kris? Gosh, she's had that since day one."

"Really? It's kinda sad then. I feel for her." Kamili sighed.

Sabrina nodded. It was quite sad. They stood in silence for a while, observing Jill and Aunt Lydia looking in drawers, closets, bathrooms, behind drapes. Sabrina then smiled and nudged Kamili back.

"Another drink?"

"Please." Kamili accepted with a nod.

Aunt Lydia shook her head as she told Paul to help them find the twins. Jill felt like sinking down into a whole, everything was messed up. She ran into the next room to look in there, but there were no signs of them. Jill sighed as she put her hands to her head again. Kelly had been missing but then showed up in the closet with Tommy, then with Kamili and the others. Now she was with Kris. Janet and Sandra wanted to tell Kris what was going on, and on top of that Sandra thought of all of this as a romantic fairy tale. Kamili had locked them in a room and told Kris there was a racoon. The kids had been almost in the holy water, they had eaten half the cake and Jill didn't want to know if they had done anything else. Uncle Paul had told her the priest was stuck in traffic. The flower deliveryman had arrived with daises instead of roses. Jill was sure there was not enough food.

Jill sighed. What more could possibly go wrong?

"Do these belong to you?"

Jill froze in her movement. That voice. She knew she had heard it before. She slowly turned around and stared at Damien Roth who had been standing behind her, his gleaming smile on his lips. Jacob was sitting up on his shoulders, Jessica on his hip.

"Illy!" Jess giggled as she got into Jill's arms. Jill almost dropped her, but instead she put her down nice and easy. Damien took Jacob down and in the same second, Aunt Lydia came towards them. The twins ran over to her to hug her. Lydia was going to ask Jill some questions, but seeing Jill's shocked face over whom she was staring at, Lydia decided that it could wait.

"Damien! What are you doing here?"

"I'm an old friend of Tommy's, we used to sail together. What are you doing here?"

Jill stood stunned for a few seconds with an open mouth before she regained herself.

"Kris is the bride. I'm the maid of honor."

"Oh." Damien said. He knew he should feel embarrassed and out of place. But he wasn't. He had missed Jill and he was happy to have found her again.

"Are you out of…."

"Jail? Yes. I broke out, it was so boring."

Jill's mouth dropped again. Damien smiled as he reached out a hand and closed it for her.

"No, I was released, and I have not been up to any tricks since I got out. I'm an honest man." Damien chuckled.

Jill was just about to say something when Sabrina hurried inside.

"Jill, it starts now! Sir, you need to go inside and sit down."

Both of them wanted speak, but Sabrina pulled them apart. Damien smiled as he walked out to sit down by the benches in the church, and it didn't take long before the wedding march began playing.

* * *

**Okay, I know, but I LOVE Damien-Jill together. That's just the way it is. You gotta agree that they are an awesome duo!**


	14. Ceremony

**Chapter 13**

Ella and Sarah walked down the aisle, holding each other's hands and tossing small petals down the aisle as they walked. Then Sabrina walked down, followed by Kelly who had managed to get ready just in time. She was carrying Jacob who was leaning in towards her chest. Jill then appeared with Jessica, after after her, Kris came, led down by her uncle Paul.

Paul removed the veil as he kissed Kris on the cheek, and she walked up onto the altar, where she then stood face to face with her husband to be.

The minister spoke, but Kris didn't listen much. She was staring up at Tommy, his eyes sparkling just as much as her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

At the altar, everyone's attention was turned, with discretion, towards Kelly. She looked peaceful and calm, and tears out of both joy and sadness were streaming down her face. She knew Kris was happy, and that was all that mattered. The priest kept going. Kris and Tommy both said their vows.

"Do you, Thomas Smith, take Kristine Munroe to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kristine Munroe, take Thomas Smith to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I sure do." Kris smiled happily.

Rings were placed on each other's fingers and Kris realized she was shaking.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Maryland and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tommy turned towards Kris and grabbed her face in his hands as they embraced each other's lips, kissing passionately, crazy in love. Kris felt herself giggle when she felt Tommy smile during the kiss.

* * *

"Let's cut the cake!"

The party was up and going, people were dancing happily, which Kris and Tommy already had did. Jill had been dancing with Damien, to everyone's big surprise, but they all knew how much the two of them actually liked each other. It had killed Jill sending Damien to prison, and Damien had promised himself to be a straight and honest man afterwards.

The sound of one of Tommy's friends calling for the cake made Jill freeze to ice, she excused herself and ran away towards the tables where Kris and Tommy was heading.

"You know, there might have been a slight accident earlier and…" Jill said as she blocked the path towards the table.

"The cake is here!" Kamili exclaimed happily and Kris pushed her way past Jill.

Jill exhaled loudly and Kris sent her weird glances over the shoulder. On the table was a huge and beautiful wedding cake with a man and women up on top of it. Kamili was standing next to the table, next to a woman a little taller than herself. The woman was dressed in a a beige suite, her light brown hair cut short, but long enough to put the bang behind her ears. Everyone gathered up around the table, and as Kelly gathered up next to the table, Kamili waved her over. Kelly walked towards Kamili, and Kamili grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Kelly, this is Aurore Dupont. Aurore, this is Kelly Garrett." Kamili grinned widely before she ran away, leaving the two women standing next to the other.

The two women looked at each other with curious minds. They both stood in silence for a few seconds, having trouble tearing their eyes from each other.

"Kelly! Take some cake!" Kris said, and a second later Kelly found a plate in her hands with a huge piece of cake on it.

"Kelly's friend? You want some?" Kris smiled widely.

"Sure I can have a piece." Aurore smiled as she took the plate from Kris.

Everyone backed off slightly, Kelly and Aurore sat down by one of the tables next to each other.

"Mm, this cake is really good." Kelly said, enjoying it as she put another piece in her mouth.

Aurore smiled towards her, eating her with small pieces at the time.

"Thank you." Aurore giggled and Kelly looked up at her.

"What?"

"I made it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm the pastry chef. Kamili called me because evidentially the twins ate the other cake so I quickly baked one."

"The twins ate the cake?" Kelly said, beginning to giggle to herself. Yeah, she could see that. They were Munroe's.

"That's what Kam said." Aurore smiled.

Ella and Sarah came hurrying to the table, sitting down next and opposite their mother. Ella was carrying both plates and she put the plate next to Sara when Sara had climbed up into the chair next to her mother.

"Hey girls. Are you having fun?" Kelly asked the two girl, and both of them nodded before Sarah immediately dropped a piece of whipped cream onto her dress. Kelly smiled as she wiped it off with her napkin as Sarah kept eating.

"Who are you?" Ella asked with half her mouth filled with cream.

"My name is Aurore." She smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ella."

"Miss Dupont, these are my daughters, Ella and Sarah."

"Aurore please." The woman smiled to Kelly, before turning to the girls. "Nice to meet you girls."

"I like your name." Ella smiled. "Can I call you Rory?"

"Ella…" Kelly said, looking at her with stern eyes.

"It's alright. You can call me Rory."

Ella smiled brightly as she put another huge piece of the cake into her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Aurore smiled and Ella nodded.

"Aurore made it." Kelly smiled, and Ella's mouth jerked open, causing her to drop a piece of cake. "Ella, please!"

Aurore laughed, Ella was amazingly adorable.

"Did you really make it?" Sarah asked and Aurore nodded.

"I really made it. That's my job."

"How cool!"

"Aurore Dupont. French name?" Kelly asked. She couldn't tear her eyes off from this woman. There was something about her.

"Yes, my parents are from France, we moved here when I was three though."

"Okay." Kelly smiled, putting another piece of cake into her mouth.

* * *

The day turned into evening and the evening turned into night. All women gathered up for Kris to toss the bouquet before she went off on their honeymoon for a week. Kris smiled as she turned her back towards the gang and the tossed the bouquet towards the circa 30 women standing there. Kelly saw the bouquet coming right towards her, and as a reflex she pulled up her hands and grabbed it.

But she was not the only one who did. Kelly looked at her side when she noticed someone else holding onto the bouquet and she flushed embarrassed when she noticed Aurore holding onto it too. Aurore let go of the bouquet and smiled to Kelly.

"You have it."

Kelly smiled and then looked forward, smiling to Kris who had a huge smile in her face. Anyone in the room could tell Kelly and Aurore liked each other's company. Kamili felt like a proud mother hen as she watched the two of them. She had a feeling the two of them would really go well together, and she'd been trying to set them up for weeks.

"I'm just gonna go and say good bye to Kris and Tommy." Kelly smiled to Aurore as she walked out with Kris.

Kris was already outside, being kissed and hugged by Jill. Sabrina, Tiffany, Julie, Bosley, Sandra, Janet, Kamili and the entire FBI gang were there too, everyone wanting to wish them well on their honeymoon and congratulations. When Jill had hugged and kissed Kris for the fifteenth time, she threw her arms around Tommy.

"You be good to my kid sister now."

"Haven't I always been?"

"You have. So don't start making mistakes now." Jill smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Everyone took their time saying goodbye to everyone, Kelly hugged Kris for a long time before letting go, taking each other's hands.

"Okay, are you sure you three can handle this?" Kris asked.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise. I'll look after all of them."

"You can't watch all of them yourself Kelly." Kris said sternly.

"Of course I can." Kelly chuckled. "It will not be a problem. I promise. You go now and enjoy Greece, and we'll see each other soon again."

Kris smiled, then hugged Kelly again. Getting into the horse and carriage outside the church and reception hall, the two lovebirds jumped in and drove off.

Jill ran up to Kelly and hugged her, to Kelly's surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Now we're gonna be together for an entire week and it will be awesome!"


	15. Having fun

_**Thanks everyone for your ideas for these trolls, you know who all of you are :))  
And thanks to all your help with the story Ally!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14. **

"I can't do this! When are they coming home again!?"

"In five days Jill. It's only been two days." Kelly sighed as she was dressing Jacob. He was on his back on the floor, Kelly was sitting on her knees in front of him. He was kicking his legs, and laughing as Kelly dressed him with a smile in her face.

"It feels like they've been gone for a month." Bosley sighed. He couldn't believe he had been convinced by Jill and Kelly to stay the week out and help the girls watch the kids. How did they do that?

Bosley put down the bag with groceries on the floor as he entered the kitchen. He had been grocery shopping, again. They were all staying at Kris and Tommy's place since it was the biggest, and if the kids destroyed anything, at least it was Kris and Tommy's things they destroyed.

Bosley took some groceries out of the bag and put it in the fridge. Walking back to the bag, he was sure he had seen the butter and soap in the top of the bag, but they were not there. Beginning to search through it, he could hear Jill shriek from another room.

Walking over to where he heard the sound, he found Jill, Kelly and Jessica in the living room. The butter had been emptied out of the package and was now flowing around in the aquarium. The gold fishes in it was happily sucking and biting of the big piece of butter. Jessica was sitting in the shelf, and a chair next to it was probably the bad guy who had helped her up there. Now she was clapping her hands, bouncing as she laughed.

"Fisy happy!" She smiled as she looked up proudly towards Kelly, Jill and Bosley.

Kelly grabbed Jessica and took her down from the shelf to the floor, while Kelly searched the cabinet for a net to catch the fishes so they didn't die from that buttery water. Kris liked her gold fishes.

Bosley walked over to the bathroom to go and get a bucket to put the fishes in, and he came to a sudden halt when he came to the door.

"Kelly! Jill!"

Kelly and Jill immediately came hurrying to the bathroom, and both of them sighed loudly as they saw Jacob. There were bubbles all over the floor and the toilet, and Bosley could only guess where his soap had went. Jacob was happily laughing as he flushed the toilet over and over again, the water flushing down was creating more and more bubbles all the time.

"Jacob, come here." Bosley said, trying to get Jacob to come to him – and stop flushing the toilet. Neither one of them wanted to walk inside, there was water and soap everywhere. Jacob looked at Bosley, smiled and then flushed again.

"No, baby boy, come here." Jill tried. "Please come to aunt Illy."

Jacob laughed, looked at Jill and then flushed one more time.

"Jake." Kelly said softly, and Jacob let go of the toilet and walked slowly through the bubbles, walking into Kelly's arms, and she lifted him up.

"How do you do that?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. He likes me." Kelly smiled.

"Well, that we know."

Kelly smiled as she took the boy outside, on her way to get him into dry clothes. She made a sudden stop in the living room. There was toilet paper absolutely everywhere. There was toilet paper wrapped around the furniture, the tables, the drawers. In the middle of all the paper was Jess sitting, happily chewing on her cloth.

"I wonder how much it would cost to send a package with kids to Greece?" Jill asked out loud from behind Kelly.

Kelly rolled her eyes as she walked through all the paper and stepped inside Jacob's room. She changed his clothes and then let him down onto the floor. Walking back into the living room, Bosley and Jill were already cleaning up all the toilet paper.

"How can someone so small do so much damage in so few minutes?" Jill asked. Bosley answered only by shaking his head.

* * *

After cleaning up all the toilet paper, Jill grabbed the net again and tried to catch the fishes. Bosley and Kelly went to mop the bathroom. Jill walked up onto a chair so she came from above the fish tank, chasing the gold fishes with the net. None of them wanted to be caught and kept swimming away from her. Jill had her entire arm in the tank, but the fishes were faster than her.

"Do you want to die you stupid creatures?" Jill asked the fishes annoyed, in the same time as Kelly walked inside.

"How is it going?"

"It's not going! They won't let me catch them!"

Kelly smiled as she grabbed another net and walked up onto another chair.

"You suck Jill, can't you do anything?" Kelly smiled as she caught one of the fishes. When she showed it proudly to Jill, the fish jumped and got back into the tank.

* * *

"Come here my dear Mrs Smith, let me get you inside."

Kris giggled as Tommy pulled her up into his arms and carried her inside. They had been having a fantastic time in Greece and was now back home. Tommy carried Kris inside, and almost dropped her as they saw the house. He slowly let her go, and both of them walked slowly through the house. Toilet paper, empty food jars and white powder was covering the house.

Tommy took his index finger and swept it over the table in the hall, looking at the powder.

"Baby powder?" Kris asked and Tommy nodded. "I wonder if they have read Amelia Bedelia to them." Kris whispered, thinking of the part when she dusted the living room.

Kris and Tommy slowly and carefully walked into the living room, where they found the entire gang. Jill, Kelly and Bosley were sleeping in the couch, Ella and Sarah sleeping on top of Bosley. The twins were asleep, sharing a pillow on the floor, and Kris and Tommy looked confused at each other when they saw that their twins was wearing harnesses, stuck with ropes to the stone table.

Kelly and Tommy looked at each other before Tommy began loosening their kids while Kris woke the others up. Ella and Sarah immediately hugged her happy, as Kelly, Jill and Bosley yawned.

"Oh Kris, thank god you're home!" Jill exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister. She then quickly let her go, ran into her bedroom and got her bag. "Bye!"

"STOP."

Jill stopped in the step and sighed as she dropped the bag to the floor.

"Explain." Kris said with her hands onto her hips.

"Explain what?" Jill asked innocently.

"There's baby powder and toilet paper everywhere, there's empty kid-food jars all over the floor, there's bubbles coming out from the bathroom, the wall… the wall is covered with colors from crayons and – OH GOSH!" Kris ran over to the shelf. "AND MY FISHES ARE DEAD!"

"I promise, it was like this when we got here." Jill smiled innocently.

"And why is our kids in harnesses?" Tommy asked, in the same time as the kids woke up.

"They run too much." Bosley said.

"Why didn't you put them in the playpen if they were being difficult?"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Kris who had spoken. Jill felt like she was passing out.

"There's a … playpen?" Kelly whispered.

"Yes, in the closet."

Kelly fell back into lying position in the bed. She felt like crying. This week had been insane.

"Well." Jill said, grabbing her bag again. "Jill's daycare center is officially closed off to little eat-everything-in-sight-trolls."

Kris giggled softly but bit the inside of her mouth when she heard Jill growl at her.

"Next time you need a babysitter, please, hesitate to call me." Jill added.

Kelly giggled and rolled her eyes from the couch, and then looked up at Kris when she felt Kris look over at her.

"This means you're in charge." Kris grinned.

"What?" Kelly said, feeling her heart stop.

Jill's face broke out into a large grin as she clapped her hands, walking over to the couch and sat down. "Hah!"

"Oh no, I already have two kids. I don't need to raise it up to four." Kelly said, shaking her head as she sat up.

"While Jill's daycare center closes, Kelly's officially opens..." Jill giggled happily.

"NO. What are you getting me into!?"

"You can't resist not watching these little trolls..." Jill giggled as Jessica crawled over to Jill. Jill showed her up for Kelly. "Look, she's really cute!"

"I'm not a babysitter!" Kelly said, getting annoyed at Jill.

"Neither am I!" Jill answered back as she put Jessica down into the couch. Jess climbed up onto the backrest of the couch and played with Jill's messed up hair.

"I have a job!" Kelly said, arguing with Jill.

"I have a life!" Jill nodded.

"I have kids!"

"I… I have a Ferrari!"

Kris rolled her eyes as she watched her two friends battle. She had really, really missed them during the vacation on Greece. But in the same time, it had been fantastic to get out of the house and only spend time with the man she loved.

"I don't want to babysit…" Kelly began, when Jacob came tumbling over to her, putting his hands on her knees.

"Elly! Me loves Elly!"

"AW!" Kelly grinned stupidly as she grabbed Jacob and pulled him up into her lap.

"Kelly loves Jacob!" Kelly smiled, hugging the little boy.

"Hurmf?" Jill cleared her throat and Kelly looked up at her.

"Well, I can babysit Jacob and you can babysit Jess." Kelly offered.

"Me watch the crazy one!?"

Kelly wasn't listening for the second since she was holding onto Jacob's hands as he was jumping in her lap. When Jill cleared her throat again Kelly looked up, quickly looking down with a small smile on her face. Jessica was behind Jill, twisting a pen into her hair.

"Look, we can solve this. We'll switch. Whenever they need to be watched, I'll take Jacob first and you take Jessica. Then the next time I'll take Jessica and you take Jacob."

Kelly kept forcing her giggles back as Jessica reached the baby powder jar and poured white powder into Jill's hair. Everyone was seeing this, but no one dared to mention it. Kris and Tommy were grinning, enjoying all of this.

"I don't know..." Jill said. She wasn't fond of the idea of babysitting anymore in her life.

Everyone looked at Jess as she reached for a green marker, beginning to draw in the white locks of hair hanging from the angel in the couch.

"Sure! It'll work!" Kelly smiled, cuddling with Jacob as the grin in her face grew wider and wider.

Jill closed her eyes and sighed loudly as she felt something, feeling very much like a slice of a pizza, end up at the back of her head.

"I have a troll on my back, don't I?"

"But it's a very cute troll." Kelly smiled as she looked up at the tanned couple who were rolling their eyes.

Jill reached back her hands and grabbed Jess by the waist, lifting her over her head so that they came face to face, Jess hanging upside down.

"It's not cute, it's…" Jill begun as she put Jess down in her lap. Jessica made a wide yawn and rested her head against Jill's arm, falling asleep immediately. Jill sighed heavy in defeat. "I'm stuck with these trolls."

Jill shook her head as she looked up at her kid sister and her husband who had his arm around Kris' waist.

"Next time kiddo, use a condom." Jill pleaded.

Kris, seizing the chance to scare Jill, smiled.

"Oh, since you mentioned it - I'm pregnant again!"

A mutually "WHAT?" was heard through the room. Jill closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the backrest of the couch.

"No, no, no, no." Jill whispered in panic.

"Oh Jill I was just joking!" Kris laughed, bending over in joy and touched her sister's knee. Jill didn't move.

"Don't joke about that!" Kelly snapped. She had been terrified. No more Munroes. Ever.

"Jill, wake up. WAKE UP." Kris giggled, shaking her sister's knee. "Jill, I was joking!"

"I think she fell asleep." Bosley smiled.

As on a que, Jill let out a loud snore.

"She's exhausted." Kelly smiled gently, loving the scene in front of her with Jill passed out in the couch, and Jess still sleeping peacefully on her arm.

"Better just leave her there." Kris smiled. She liked this scene too.

Kris grabbed Jessica and walked into the nursery with her, putting her down in the crib, before she walked back out and put a blanket over Jill's body. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for everything." Kris whispered before she turned around and looked over the house. "Okay. Anyone feel like cleaning?"

Turning back around to the gang, she noticed that Jill were the only one left in the room.

"No, didn't think so." Kris smiled to herself.

_The end.  
_

_

* * *

**As usual guys, thank you sooo much for reviews and support! New story on it's way!**  
_


End file.
